Déjame Contarte Mi Historia
by Kenniana
Summary: ¿Que harías si el amor de tu vida te deja?, han pasado 2 años, ¿intentarías volverte a enamorar?, ¿pero y si le haces daño a esa persona?, aún así... ¿lo intentarías? OoC cap.12 - Decisiones - Final
1. Hinata Hyuga ƸӜƷ

**DEJAME CONTARTE MI HISTORIA…**

**Cap.1 **

Déjame contarte mi historia... si despues de esto no quieres saber más de mi, lo entenderé...

Me puso las cartas sobre la mesa desde el momento en que la conocí… tan diferente a mi, tan ella misma… me dejó muy en claro lo que ella sentía por mi, pero yo aún no deseaba tener ninguna relación con nadie, pues mi anterior fracaso me dejó muy marcado y enamorado… aún así ella no perdía la oportunidad de restregarme en la cara que debía rehacer mi vida

_Sábado por la noche, otro día más en la vida de Uzumaki Naruto; no era raro verle ahí acostado sobre el sofá de su sala, mientras empezaba otra vez con la misma rutina, cambiar de canal a cada minuto, el "tin-don" del timbre sonó una vez más, acaparando su atención; él sabía que desde que lo dejó su exnovia, se fue apartando del mundo exterior… nadie lo visitaba, nadie le hablaba, nadie preguntaba por él; pues él tubo la culpa de ello, encerrándose en su mundo, perdiendo a sus amigos, alejando a sus seres queridos… entonces que hacía el timbre de su departamento sonando una vez más?, se cuestionaba… su vida era la misma rutina: trabajar, comer, dormir, despertar y nuevamente trabajar… sus fines de semanas también eran los mismos, despertar, comer, no hacer nada… - quien podrá ser - se dijo a sí mismo, pesadamente se paró del sofá para dirigirse a abrir la puerta _

_Le sorprendió mucho ver ahí parada a su compañera de trabajo e hija del dueño de la compañía en la cual él trabajaba… Hinata Hyuga._

_Una chica que poseía hermosos ojos perla, una fina cabellera negri-azulada, buen cuerpo y sobre todo decidida y con mucha confianza en sí misma - que se te ofrece? - preguntó el rubio, pues sabía perfectamente que ella estaba interesada en él, más de cien veces se lo dijo y él, las más de cien veces le dijo que no quería tener una relación con nadie; pero ahí estaba, parada en la entrada de aquel departamento mientras lo analizaba - no me vas a dejar pasar? - preguntó incrédula la ojiperla; ella sabía que el rubio no tenía interés en ella, pero no estaba de más ser un poco cortes, se decía - c-claro, pasa - él estaba avergonzado por la actitud que tomó, y esas orbes perlas lo ponían aún más nervioso_

_La ojiperla entró al departamento, pudo ver a su paso que aquel lugar era un desastre, quizás típico de un hombre solitario, se dijo; se sentó inmediatamente en el sofá sin que el rubio le dijera algo - ven! Naruto, quiero hablar contigo - dijo palmeando un lugar libre del sofá cerca de ella. El rubio no sabía que hacer, sabía lo que aquella mujer le diría, dudosamente te dirigió hacia ella para sentarse a su lado_

Hasta ese momento solo estábamos hablando del trabajo, del tiempo, de la ciudad, del clima… no supe que hacer cuando ella me empujó hacia atrás, cayendo acostado sobre el sofá; todo fue tan repentino que no vi venir el primer beso robado que tuve en toda mi vida… estaba sorprendido, quise detenerla, logrando mi objetivo…

_Ya había pasado más de una hora en que la Hyuga llegó al departamento del Uzumaki, hablando de diversas cosas, la ojiperla solo tenía algo en mente desde que llegó a aquel lugar - "vamos Hina!, si no es ahora no va a ser nunca!" - pensó al verlo hablar… de un momento a otro, el rubio se encontraba acostado sobre el sofá con los ojos cerrados por el sorpresivo impacto, y sobre él la ojiperla… su cabellera sedosa caía a los lados de su cara, rozando las mejillas del rubio, las cuales tenían tres marcas en cada una_

_El rubio abrió los ojos para verla y pedirle una explicación, pero la ojiperla se le había adelantado sellando sus labios con un dulce y tierno beso; el rubio no caía en cuenta de lo que pasaba, nunca se imaginó lo que en un principio tenía planeado hacer la Hyuga al llegar a su departamento… logró separarla de él, quería una explicación de su actitud, pero sabía a qué correspondía todo eso - Hinata… tu sabes que yo no… / - Dime Naruto - interrumpió la ojiperla - cuantos años tienes? - cuestionó ella - por Dios, Naruto!, tienes veinticinco!, deja de vivir de recuerdos y fantasías! Ella nunca… / - y tu que sabes!! - intervino furioso el rubio, al escuchar que ella le hablaba así, quien era ella para juzgar su vida y su modo de amar?, se cuestionaba, estaba furioso con ella, como se atrevía a hablar siquiera de su único amor y juzgarla así? - tienes razón! - dijo ella levantándose - quizás yo no sepa que estará pasando por la cabeza de aquella chica… - dijo tristemente al ver como después de todo y de lo que aquella chica le hizo, él la seguía defendiendo… él la seguía amando - pero lo que sí se, es que deberías de darte otra oportunidad!, otra oportunidad de amar, de ser feliz!, de volver a sonreír!… sería muy egoísta de mi parte decirte que aquella oportunidad te la dieras conmigo - dijo la chica dirigiéndose a la puerta, mientras era seguida por aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaba - solo… te recuerdo que yo soy muy paciente - dijo abriendo la puerta - pero asta el más paciente se cansa… y yo algún día me cansaré de esperarte - dijo saliendo se ahí y cerrando la puerta a su paso_

Después de que ella abandonó mi departamento, me quedé muy pensativo; esas palabras golpearon mi corazón, ella "tenía razón", fue lo primero que me quedó en claro; pero yo seguía amando a aquella mujer, aquella que me dejó sin darme explicaciones, yo seguía amando… dos años habían pasado desde que mi vida se convirtió en un infierno, dos años habían pasado sin saber de esa mujer, dos años de vivir en total agonía, dos años de ser como un muerto en vida, dos años… desde que aquella mujer de la cual yo estaba perdidamente enamoradose fue…

Acababa de conocer a la hija del dueño de la empresa _Hyuga Corporation_. Hiashi Hyuga tenía una hija que estaba haciendo sus prácticas en la empresa, Hinata Hyuga, contaba con veintitrés años, solo tenía dos meses de conocerla, y cada vez que ella me hablaba, parecía como si me conociera de toda la vida; no tardó ni cinco días en conocerme cuando me confesó que estaba enamorada de mí…

_- Naruto! - habló una ojiperla al lado del rubio - tengo que decirte algo… - dijo tomando la mano del ojiazul y llevarlo a un pasillo - dime - dijo él sin darle mucha importancia - me gustas!, y… mucho! - confesó ella; el rubio no se esperaba que aquella chica hablara de sus sentimientos como si fueran lo más normal del mundo - Hinata yo no…- calló por un momento, pues se acordó de que apenas y conocía a aquella chica - lo se Naruto!, se que aún sigues enamorado de aquella estúpida que te dejó - dijo un poco enfadada la Hyuga - yo se que…/ - un momento! - intervino el rubio - como sabes eso? - cuestionó un poco exaltado, la ojiperla solo lo miró - Naruto… todo el mundo lo sabe!, es la comidilla de aquí - contestó irónicamente la Hyuga_

Desde ese día me quedó muy claro lo que ella sentía por mí, y no tardó en recordármelo todos los días en el trabajo, causándome problemas con el gerente… era una chica única, no tenía miedo en decirme lo que pensaba y aún así, yo la rechazaba

Esa noche no pude dormir por aquellas palabras dichas por ella… la causante de mis recientes dolores de cabeza; desesperadamente me paré de mi cama y busqué algo que ponerme para salir a la calle, era la primera vez en dos años que tenía necesidad de salir del departamento, de despejarme… me puse unos jeans, una playera tipo polo y una sudadera, me puse los zapatos y me dispuse a salir sin rumbo fijo… que quería pensar en nada... no quería pensar en ella, ni en nada que tuviera que ver con el amor... el destino, la vida o Dios quizás, quiso que esa misma noche la volviera a ver…

_Continuará_

_Quieren conti!!!???? O_o ^^ dejen reviews_

_Hola!! Bueno es el comienzo de un nuevo fic… será de un nivel más subido; quizás muchos digan que esto se parece a muchos otros fics que han leído!, pero les aseguro que este tendrá un final y un desarrollo muy diferente…_

_aparte de que lo estaré escribiendo en primera persona y rayos!, se supone que lo cuenta Naru... es muy dificil para mi, deben de saberlo, pues yo soy chica y no se como pienzan los hombres!!! T^T, si alguien quiere apoyar, no duden en dejarme un reviews o escribirme a kenna__

_Diablos!, no paro!!!!! jajá jajá XD y esque aún no termino los otros fics pero les aseguro que ya va!, jajaja esque cuando las musas están de buena onda, hay que aprovecharlas XD apoco no??? muajajaja _

_Lo se es muy corto pero en el siguiente intentaré subirle de nivel… cofcofseráelprimerlemonqueescribacofcof ^///^ _

_Ok!, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto! XD ^^_


	2. Nueva Oportunidad ƸӜƷ

**Déjame Contarte Mi Historia - Fic**

**Cap.2**

_Había sido suficiente por un día para el rubio, las palabras que le había dicho aquella la ojiperla resonaban por su cabeza… durante horas estuvo caminando sin rumbo fijo, escuchando solo a sus pensamientos y la música que salía de algún bar… - esa melodía, se parece tanto a la que escuchaba, cuando estaba con ella - se dijo tristemente al voltear a ver de donde provenía dicha música_

_No podía creer lo que veía, enfrente del establecimiento, se encontraba un coche muy particular, el cual, conocía perfectamente a quién le pertenecía - Hinata! - se dijo - no, no puede ser… que hace ella ahí? - se cuestionó mientras se acercaba_

- No supe por qué, pero entré al bar, quizás fui impulsado por la curiosidad, de alguna forma quería saber que hacía ahí, me dije que seguramente estaría sola, pues no habíamos terminado muy bien en mi departamento, tal vez… quería verla.

Al entrar, solo tenía un objetivo: buscarla… y fue cuando la vi, sentada en la barra, tomando un Martini mientras el bar-tender le hacía platica, ella reía muy amenamente y luego volteaba a ver al sujeto que tenía al lado… ¿Qué era todo eso?, me cuestionaba; tenía miedo de averiguar que ella solo estaba jugando conmigo y con mi soledad…

_Naruto se encontraba parado en la entrada con el ceño fruncido, viendo hacia donde se encontraba la ojiperla con aquel sujeto… el bar-tender se había percatado de la presencia del rubio y dijo algo a la parejita. Hinata y el castaño voltearon sincronizadamente hacia el ojiazul -mierda!, ya me vieron! - pensó muy alarmado, pero se sorprendió aún más viendo como la ojiperla le hacía señas para que él se acercara…_

-Si!, me sorprendí mucho, no puedo negarlo… entonces me dije: si ya me había visto, no veía el por qué no aceptara la invitación de acercarme hacia ella…

_-Naruto!! - exclamó felizmente la ojiperla, antes de lanzarse para abrazarlo - mira, te presento a mis mejores amigos! - dijo separándose de él, mientras empezaba a señalar a un castaño y al pelinegro, quien era el bar-tender - ellos son Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame - terminó por decir /- En verdad, no quiero ser inoportuno - había dicho el rubio /- Claro que no! - respondió el bar-tender - los amigos de Hinata, también son nuestros amigos! - expresó, mientras le otorgaba la mano, el cual, el rubio aceptó gustosamente a corresponder a aquel apretón de manos /- mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki - se presentó /- Y mi futuro novio! - exclamó la Hyuga, mientras les sonreía a sus amigos, y recibía una mirada incrédula por parte del rubio /- Hinata no… / - Así que tu eres el famosísimo Naruto! - interrumpió el castaño antes de que el ojiazul dijera algo - mmm… pensé que eras… nose… más guapo? Jajaja - rió descaradamente ante su propio comentario /- Kiba-chan!! - recriminó la ojiperla falsamente molesta - Shino, por que no le sirves algo a Naruto-kun?, ya sabes, ponlo a mi cuenta! _

Por más que le dije que no, ella insistió para que los acompañara, en ese momento supe que tenía un cierto poder de convencimiento sobre mí, pues acepté al quedarme con ellos a pasar la noche en aquel bar… mientras más hablábamos, iba conociendo más a los amigos de Hinata, me di cuenta que Shino era muy resentido, mientras que Kiba era risueño y entusiasta; pero también descubrí su secreto, el cual guardaba celosamente tras su máscara de Homosexual…

- _ahora vuelvo!, iré al tocador - dijo Hinata mientras se paraba para irse a los baños; los tres chicos vieron partir a la ojiperla, cada quién sumido en sus propios pensamientos /- es hermosa! - comentó Shino, llamando la atención de los presentes /- es una lástima que esté enamorada de alguien que ni siquiera le hace caso! - comentó muy molesto el castaño /- si te refieres a mi… yo /- si Uzumaki!, me refiero a ti! - contestó cruelmente, haciendo callar al rubio - no entiendo!, no entiendo en verdad que tienes en esa cabeza!, no entiendo por que ella se muere por ti!, habiendo muchos que quisiéramos estar al lado de ella, ser más que un amigo!, ser /- acaso tu estas enamorado de ella?, que hay de tu sexualidad, acaso es una mentira? - cuestionó muy aturdido el rubio, pues minutos antes, el castaño estaba haciendo un sinfín de comentarios, dando a entender de que era gay /- Bingo! - soltó Shino, pues el ojiazul había acertado con su comentario /- eh?… yo… y-yo no… - pronunciaba muy nervioso el castaño; no daba crédito de cómo un desconocido pudiera saber a un rato de conocerlo, que él estaba mintiendo sobre sí mismo, solo para estar al lado de la ojiperla /- no entiendo por que haces eso - comentó entre furioso y sorprendido el Uzumaki - si tanto querías estar al lado de ella, no veo por qué fingir que eres gay - afirmó /- es que no entiendes! - replicó avergonzado aquel castaño /- sabías que Hinata nunca dejaría que un amigo la viera en ropa interior?? - cuestionó muy misterioso el bar-tender, haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara al extremo - pues Kiba tiene ese privilegio!, solo por ser gay y simular que no siente nada por ella - el rubio volteó a ver al castaño muy desconcertado, ahora se daba cuenta del extremo de aquella situación /- No es cierto!!!, no es nada más por eso! - replicó rápidamente el acusado - es solo que… desde que la ví me enamoré de ella… - no quería confiarle a nadie su secreto, de hecho solo Shino lo sabía y se había jurado que eso jamás lo sabría otro… pero no tuvo otra opción, ya que el Uzumaki quizás pensaría que él era un morboso y pervertido - pero… cuando nos conocimos yo estaba dentro de una boutique para chicas… - recordó haciendo salir una pequeña risita - fui ahí por que estaba eligiendo un regalo para mi hermana, ella me había dicho que le había gustado mucho una prenda de ese lugar y yo quise que ese fuera su regalo… - calló por un momento, mientras veía el contenido de su trago - entonces Hinata se me acercó, cuando la ví creí que ella era un ángel, quizás mi corazón latió a mil por hora en ese preciso momento… caí enamorado de esa hermosa gitana… ja!, no supe cuanto tiempo estuve contemplándola, solo veía que ella me hablaba mientras elegía una prenda… lo último que recuerdo fue que me dijo "me gustan las personas como tú, que salen del closet sin temer a lo que la sociedad diga!", yo me quedé con cara de "no te entiendo", pero no se lo dije, solo me quedé callado, y después me habló otra vez, diciéndome "sabes?, me gustaría mucho tener a un amigo gay!, se que soy rara por decir eso!, pero esque, esas personas me gustan y me caen muy bien!…" jajaja - rió ante su propio recuerdo, haciendo que el Uzumaki sonriera de lado - se que soy un aprovechado, pero jamás me arrepentiré por lo que hice… ese día nos hicimos muy amigos y me tomó de la mano para que la acompañara a un probador, jajaja - rió nuevamente haciendo salir un sonrojo en sus mejillas - que te puedo decir?… tiene un cuerpo increíblemente prefecto!, y un lunar sobre el seño derecho… /- que!!! - exclamó el Uzumaki - la v-viste… /- no, no… nada de eso!, solo la ví en lencería, pero aún así, pude notar ese pequeño detalle - le guiñó un ojo al rubio, haciendo que éste solo alzara las cejas _

_- en fin! - soltó un suspiro después de terminar su relato - se que estoy enamorado de ella, pero si se lo digo, se que se alejará de mí por mentirle… es por eso que aún sigo con la mentira - comentó melancólicamente viendo a un punto indefinido /- pero lo peor de todo, es que eso no es todo! - replicó Shino muy furioso haciendo salir una venita de su frente /- jajaja, es cierto! - recordó el castaño, recobrando su ánimo /- Kiba le dijo a Hinata que estaba perdidamente enamorado de mi!! - hizo salir un aura negra a su alrededor mientras veía con ojos asesinos al castaño /- que querías que hiciera??, Hinata estaba empeñada en buscarme una pareja!, lo mejor que pude hacer en esos momentos fue decirle que mi coroza don ya tenía dueño - juntó sus manos a un lado de su corazón, mientras veía hacia el techo con ojitos soñadores /- "estúpido! ¬¬" - pensó Shino_

Escuchar aquel relato me sorprendió, luego lo comprendí… "la misma historia" me dije en ese momento, aún así aunque los enredos se parecieran; en mi caso yo gané el quedarme con mi amor… cosa que después me arrepentí, por que ella me había dejado solo y perdidamente enamorado de lo que me daba con su "amor"… con sus migajas de "amor…"

Ya eran más de las tres de la madrugada y decidí que lo mejor sería retirarme de ahí… quizás lo mejor hubiera sido quedarme en ese lugar, pues al día siguiente sería domingo y no tendría nada mejor que hacer; pero estaba cansado, quería dormir y si se pudiera, nunca despertar…

- ok_!, entonces yo también me voy! - dijo alegremente la ojiperla /- no tienes por qué irte - replicó Naruto mientras la miraba a los ojos /- oh si!!, no quiero hacer mal tercio entre Kiba-chan y Shino-kun! - respondió alegremente la ojiperla, haciendo aparecer una sonrisa al Uzumaki y una mirada inquietante de los demás /- ok!, nos vemos luego! - despidió el Aburame /- no hagas cosas malas corazón! - dijo el castaño - te veo al rato! - la despidió con un beso en la mejilla que la Hyuga aceptó gustosa_

_Ambos salieron de aquel bar; la Hyuga se dio cuenta que el rubio había llegado a pie, y no perdió la oportunidad de decirle que lo llevaría a su departamento /- en verdad, puedo irme caminando - replicó el Uzumaki /- nada de eso!, déjame llevarte - dijo la Hyuga mientras abría la puerta del copiloto /- ok - respondió el rubio - pero seré yo quien maneje!, creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer - declaró mientras ofrecía paso, para que la ojiperla entrara al auto /- bien! - contestó la Hyuga sin poner objeciones _

Durante el trayecto hablamos de diversas cosas; ella puso la radio mientras yo iba manejando…

_- oh por Dios!! - exclamó la ojiperla /- que pasa? - contestó el rubio volteándola a ver/- esa música me encanta!! - dijo subiéndole más el volumen a la estéreo; el rubio solo sonrío - sabes?, quiero dedicártela y cantártela - afirmó la Hyuga, después de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad para cantarle al oído /- no te molestes, yo no… /- no digas nada! - susurró la ojiperla mientras le ponía un dedo en la boca_

_La letra de la canción empezó justo en el momento en que él detenía el auto, por la luz roja del semáforo que estaba a solo dos cuadras del edificio de su departamento…_

_Como te deseo… es que te quiero _

_mi piel lo dice… que te deseo _

_y te quiero re cerca de mi y te quiero tocar _

_y yo vuelvo a decirte, _

_que te deseo es que te quiero…_

_Ya no se como explicar _

_lo que deseo hacer contigo… _

_El aliento de la ojiperla cerca de su oído mientras le cantaba, hizo que se estremeciera al instante, y aún más por su forma tan seductora de cantar…_

_Esta noche te deseo,_

_te quiero, te veo, te quiero decir _

_lo que yo quiero, lo que deseo. _

_Hay dimelo, dime, dime, _

_dime, dime, dimelo. _

_Que te quiero, que te deseo _

_que mi piel no puede seguir sin tu piel…._

_sin tu piel… y te deseo,_

_y te deseo y quiero decirte que te deseo,_

_es que te quiero. _

_La ojiperla mordió el ovulo de la oreja del rubio, mientras él cerraba sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la atmósfera tan apasionada que vivía en ese momento; ella aprovechó para tocarle el pecho, haciendo pequeñas caricias en forma de círculos con su mano mientras seguía con el ritmo de la canción_

_Hay mira como se pone tu piel con mi piel _

_y se acerca, vamos ven toca mi piel _

_y te deseo. _

_Quiero decirte cuanto te quiero, _

_quiero decírtelo ya, yaaa. _

_El rubio abrió los ojos al sentir como la ojiperla empezaba a bajar su mano "sabes?… es mejor que sigas condiciendo" le murmuró al oído, haciendo que una vez más se estremeciera; después de recobrar la compostura, nuevamente condujo, y ella siguió cantando_

_Te deseo... _

_te deseo…_

_cuanto te quiero… ahhh_

_La ojiperla besó el cuello del rubio, haciendo que este perdiera un poco el control, al manejar el auto; pero pronto se reincorporó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, la Hyuga solo sonreía de lado, al ver lo que estaba provocando en él_

_Todo lo mío es tuyo,_

_todo, todo, todo lo que quiero _

_es estar contigo… _

_todo, todo, todo lo que quiero _

_es estar contigo…_

_todo, todo, todo lo que quiero _

_es estar contigo…_

_y luego te quiero_

_y luego te quiero, y luego te quiero._

_Terminó de cantar al llegar a su destino; el rubio la volteó a ver y notó un brillo especial en los ojos de la ojiperla; /- me invitaras a pasar? - preguntó inocentemente la Hyuga…_

No supe como… o quizás si… las llaves de mi departamento se me cayeron haciendo que ella se separara de mi y empezara a reírse de mi torpeza; no supe que hice para agacharme a recogerlas, pues yo la llevaba cargando en esos instantes; ella había despertado en mi la pasión que yo creía haber enterrado hace más de dos años… sus piernas estaban alrededor de mi cadera mientras sus manos alrededor de mi cuello… al entrar ella empezó a besarme una vez más, mientras yo correspondía con una gran necesidad de sus labios… sinceramente, nos estábamos comiendo a besos…

_El rubio la llevó hasta su recámara, sin perder contacto corporal con ella; en el trayecto se despojaban de lo que les estorbaban en esos momentos, cada instante era único, no paraban de besarse, las lenguas parecían tener vida propia, al danzar una al compás de la otra… y aunque el aire les hacía falta, solo se detenían a respirar unos instantes, para después volverse a besar… al llegar al cuarto, el rubio la tumbó sobre su cama; la ojiperla reclamó una vez más, la boca del rubio, haciendo que éste se inclinara hacia ella; ambos yacían sobre la cama, él encima de la Hyuga solo con el pantalón abierto y ella en ropa interior, mientras posaba una mano sobre el cabello alborotado del Uzumaki y la otra sobre su espalda /- Hinata - el rubio se separó delicadamente a unos centímetros de ella pues había recobrado un poco los estribos - creo que esto está mal… - dijo muy jadeante por aquella situación, él quería que ella reaccionara ante lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pues sabía perfectamente que una vez que ella accediera, no podría detenerse ante sus impulsos /- no digas nada! - sentenció besándolo en el cuello; él soltó un gemido por la manera tan apasionada que ella le otorgaba con sus besos… besos que quemaban su ser y su piel, los cuales pedían a gritos dejarse llevar por ese placer _

No pude contener mis ganas, mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo… había jurado de que esas sensaciones que ella despertaba en mí, se habían muerto dos años atrás… pero no!, ahí seguían y más ardientes que nunca

_Succionó ambos senos como si de un bebe se tratase; la ojiperla no paraba de gemir ante las sensaciones tan embriagantes que sentía, se arqueaba y se retorcía sobre la cama, el rubio aprovechó para bajar una mano asta su intimidad, mientras seguía con su faena… notó que la ojiperla ya estaba mojada por la excitación, no tardó en meter su mano bajo la braga para llegar directamente a su intimidad /- ahhh!, N-Naruto mmm - gimió muy fuerte el nombre de su amado, cuando él introdujo uno de sus dedos para estimularla aún más /- t-te gusta Hinata? - dijo segado por la lujuria que desbordaban en esos momentos /- ahhh! T-tu que crees?…- exclamó ella retorciéndose abajo él /- entonces… creo que esto te encantará - comentó el rubio volviéndole a lamer un seno /- N-Naruto!! Aaahhh!! - gimió arqueándose por el placer; el rubio había introducido otro dedo más dentro de su intimidad, moviéndolos ágilmente_

_Se sentía desfallecer por todo lo que le estaba haciendo el ojiazul, sabía que ya tendría su primer orgasmo; el rubio sintió las paredes de la ojiperla tensarse, se separó rápidamente de ella y sacó ambos dedos; descendió por su cuerpo, para quitarle ágilmente la braga y separar delicadamente sus piernas _

_- N-N-Narutooo… - ella no hacía otra cosa, más que dejarse llevar, veía como el rubio agachaba la cabeza para tocar con su boca su intimidad… empezó por darle de besos en su interior, y luego a meter su lengua, simulando penetrarla; eso lograba tensarla más y le arrancaba gemidos de placer /- b-basta N-Naruto… ahhh… no podré resistirlo más… - exclamaba la chica entrecortadamente; por su parte el rubio esperaba eso, succionó su interior hasta que ella arrojara toda su esencia /- AHHH!!! - gimió sacando todo de sí_

_Ella estaba muy jadeante, mientras el rubio subía hacia ella con el fin de poseerla; en un movimiento ágil hecho por la ojiperla, quedó encima de él /- ahora me toca torturarte! - exclamó dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, para después decender sobre su pecho, dando pequeños besos y mordiscos a su paso, lo cual hacía que el rubio soltara unos gemidos enloquecedores_

_La ojiperla llegó hasta el miembro del rubio, comenzó por acariciarlo con sus pechos y luego a chuparlo y succionarlo, él solo cerraba los ojos del placer tan sofocante que experimentaba su cuerpo, disfrutaba cada intromisión a la boca de la ojiperla, él mantenía una mano sobre la cabeza de ella mientras muchos gemidos salían de sus labios_

_- H-Hinata… p-para…- sabía perfectamente que podría venirse en ella, pero la ojiperla no hacía caso - H-Hina…. Ahhh!!!… no quiero venirme en ti… - exclamó muy jadeante; la ojiperla se separó de él y se montó encima - dime Naru… deseas penetrarme? - cuestionaba muy seductoramente, haciendo que el rubio perdiera la razón /- s-si… - respondía muy excitado /-enserio quieres?? - quería jugar con el ojiazul hasta que perdiera la razón; rozaba su vagina con el miembro erguido, para torturarlo /- oh!, c-claro que si - respondía segado por la lujuria mientras la tomaba por los glúteos - yo también quiero - dijo inclinándose para morderle el ovulo de la oreja del rubio /- Ahhh!! - soltó demasiado excitado por aquel simple gesto - H-Hinata… no aguanto más! - exclamó /- solo que… hay un problema Naru… soy - no pudo terminar lo que quería decirle, cuando sintió como algo duro se adentraba a su ser_

_En un descuido de ella, el rubio la había acercado a su miembro para penetrarla de una vez, ya que se sentía desfallecer; al logar su cometido, pudo sentir una opresión muy fuerte en la entrada de la ojiperla, desgarrando de una solo penetración, su intimidad… pronto escuchó un grito de ella, mientras sus uñas se enterraban en sus brazos - oh rayos! - exclamó sorprendido - e-eres virgen? - preguntó muy consternado por la reacción de la ojiperla; a lo cual ella solo asintió con la cabeza, logrando controlarse y acostumbrarse a la intromisión del rubio - H-Hina… y-yo no… /- No te preocupes - respondió ella más calmada - algún día tenía que pasar… no quería entregarme a nadie que no fuera alguien que me gustara… - le miró con una sonrisa en sus labios, el rubio no sabía que debía hacer, más bien no sabía como tratarla, pues era la primera vez que tenía sexo con una chica virgen /- p-pero Hinata… AHHH!! - no pudo replicarle más, pues la Hyuga empezaba a moverse encima de él, dando aviso que ya estaba lista /- AHHH! N-Naruto n-no te preocupes - decía ella moviéndose /- Ahhh!, e-esta bien… - respondió levantándose para quedar sentado y así poderla besar mientras sus lenguas se encontraban una vez más _

_Entre cada beso que se daban iban acompañadas de mordidas, él la acostó nuevamente, para penetrarla mejor; en esos momentos no existía nadie más, solo se dedicaban a complacerse mutuamente /- N-Naruto m-más - suplicaba la ojiperla entrecortadamente /- e-enserio eso es lo que quieres? - por su parte el rubio no quería ser brusco con ella, pero la ojiperla se lo pedía a gritos /s-si m-mas, más… ahhh!! - él se limitó a complacerla y complacerse; levantó más las piernas de la ojiperla y empezó por embestirla más rápido; _

_Los gemidos de ella fueron cubiertos con los de él, a cada embestida lo hacía más fuerte logrando dar en su punto débil; pronto ambos llegarían al clímax /- H-Hinata… s-saldré antes… de… llegar - decía muy jadeante penetrándole una vez más, pero la ojiperla lo aprisionó con ambas piernas, negándole la salida de su interior y empujándolo nuevamente_

_- Hinata, AAARG!!! - exclamó el rubio al sentirse dentro y derramándose en ella /- AHHH!- el gemido de la ojiperla no se hizo esperar, al fundirse con él…_

_El rubio cayó exhausto encima de ella, por su parte, la ojiperla bajó las piernas y lo abrazó mientras sus respiraciones se tranquilizaban /- por que… por que lo hiciste? - cuestionó el rubio muy jadeante /- no te preocupes - mencionó ella, pues sabía perfectamente a donde quería llegar el rubio - existen pastillas! - dijo tomándolo de la cara para volverlo a besar; después de que se tranquilizaran, el rubio salió de ella_

Cuando todo terminó, me sentí culpable, quizás hasta el peor de los hombres por el simple hecho de utilizar a esa chica con el fin de saciar mis necesidades… me dije que no podía utilizarla para tratar de olvidar aquel amor… yo sabía perfectamente que ella estaba enamorada de mí y que solo me había aprovechado de su amor y del arranque de calentura que tuve esa noche… en verdad, me sentí miserable…

_- Hinata… - habló el rubio - yo… aún no me siento preparado para llevar una nueva relación - dijo temeroso, pues no quería hacerla sentir utilizada, pero él ya se sentía el peor de los hombres al querer arreglar esa situación en esos momentos, la ojiperla no dijo nada, solo estaba analizando lo que le diría -"diablos!, por que tuve que abrir mi maldita boca!" - pensaba el rubio; el cual seguía a un lado de la Hyuga /- entiendo - pronunció ella, dando un fuerte suspiro - pero… entonces, hasta cuando?, hasta cuando te darás una nueva oportunidad? - cuestionaba muy dolida, pero no debía demostrarlo, no, enfrente de él, se decía /- no lo se… solo se que… aún no estoy preparado para volver a amar… aún no la eh podido olvidar… y con lo que paso, yo… no quiero hacerte sentir mal - odiaba decirlo, pero él quería dejar las cosas en claro /- déjame intentarlo! - pronunció muy triste - déjame ayudarte para que te olvides de ella! - suplicó - por favor… - pronunció tomándolo de la cara para que él la viera a los ojos y así depositar un sutil beso sobre sus labios /- Hinata… - dijo él apartándola - no… yo no quiero hacerte daño, no a ti, no me lo perdonaría - comentó mientras volteaba su cabeza hacia otra dirección /- Naruto! - llamó ella devolviéndolo para que la viera - yo se que esto será bajo mi responsabilidad!, por favor!, dame una oportunidad, se que… no soy prefecta, pero te amo!, intentémoslo! - pidió /- Hinata… - suspiraba mientras le tomaba un mechón de cabello que traía a los lados /- déjame si?…. _

Ella era hermosa, la cara de inocente que ponía al hablarme, me conmovía, mientras ella hablaba, me preguntaba como podía ser tan idiota para no amarla… como podía amar a otra persona sin ni siquiera estaba a mi lado y como ella podía amar a un bastardo como yo…

_- esta bien - sonrió al darle el si - pero… no prometo nada /- enserio!! - exclamó felizmente ella mientras lo abrazaba - te amo!, y juro que te haré olvidarla!! - estaba feliz, pues al fin sus esfuerzos daban frutos…_

En cierta forma estaba feliz, me sentía libre de volver a comenzar de nuevo, de volver a sonreír… pero a la vez estaba temeroso y triste… temeroso por hacerle algún daño a ella, y triste de darme otra oportunidad con alguien más y de poderla olvidar a la mujer que me dejó totalmente enamorado, cuando durante los dos años anteriores me propuse no olvidarla…

Nos quedamos en la cama, ella se había acostado sobre mi pecho, mientras yo le acariciaba el pelo…. Supuse que Hinata ya se había quedado dormida, pues momentos antes estaba jugando a acariciarme el toroso, y ya había parado… entonces me sentí libre de pensar en esa mujer…

_- que estarás haciendo?… - murmuró el rubio - estarás pensando en mí, como ahora estoy pensando en ti? - se dijo - estarás con otro?, ya me habrás olvidado?, me seguirás amando, como yo te amo a ti?… - dijo al aire mientra veía el techo de su habitación - nunca podré olvidarte con nadie… aunque lo intente, por que te amo… te amo demasiado…. Sakura - suspiró fuertemente haciendo que un gota de dolor se derramara sobre su pecho, sintió la calidez y la humedad de aquella gota seguida de otras tantas - H-Hinata?… e-estas despierta? - cuestionó asustado de que la chica que tenía al lado hubiera escuchado todo lo que él dijo - Hinata? - llamó, pero la chica ni se inmutó de su lugar, seguía ahí, sobre su pecho sin moverse - "Naruto… sabía que esto pasaría… pero yo no me daré por vencida" - pensó mientras sentía como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo… /- duerme pequeña… tu no tienes la culpa de lo que me pasa - dijo volviéndola a acariciar_

_------------O---------------_

_Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no me maten!!! (1) es mi primer lemon!, y nose !! Waaaaaa creo que me salió por ahí jajajajaja ok! Ya no digo más!_

_Y (2) perdón por poner esta historia tan drástica, y por describir a Hina así (antes de que alguien me regañe) -_- pero recuerden: una chica por amor, es capaz de cualquier cosa, asta aguantar donde el corazón pida ALTO! _

_Waaaa en fin!, gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews! Se los agradezco, en verdad!, y espero saber que tal les pareció esta conti!! ^///^ y perdón si hay algunas faltas de ortografía o si se pierden, solo avisenme vale??? ok!!!_

_Y ya saben, los personajes de Naruto son de mi gran amigo y sensei Masashi Kishimoto, el me los prestó!!! Jejeje… dejaran reviews???? Verdad que si?? =P_


	3. Decisión ƸӜƷ

**Déjame contarte mi historia - fic**

**Cap.3**

Al día siguiente amanecimos como auténticos enamorados, ella sobre mí, mientras yo la abrazaba… al despertar me dediqué a mirarla, y me pregunté como sería mi vida de ahora en adelante junto a ella… no pude evitar pensar en la mujer que me torturaba día y noche, me era muy difícil olvidarla y recordarla y más si tenía a alguien a mi lado…

_Después de pensar en su antigua novia y de lo que había vivido al lado de ella; bruscamente, el ojiazul se levantó derrepente, quedando sentado sobre la cama /- Naruto?- llamó la ojiperla, quién se acababa de despertar por la acción del rubio… pero él no respondió al llamado, de hecho estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos viendo hacia un punto indefinido, no escuchando a la Hyuga - Naruto, estas bien? - volvió a llamar, acaparando la atención del rubio al sentarse a su lado /- eh?, ah… s-si, si claro yo… - respondió muy aturdido - y… como amaneciste?…_

Era domingo, amanecer con alguien a mi lado era algo del cual yo no estaba acostumbrado después de dos años de soledad… me sentía raro… raro estar con ella sobre la cama aún desnudos, raro al no saber que pasaría después con nosotros, con nuestras vidas… con todo!; simplemente me sentía raro… no sabía que hacer…

_- sabes?, tengo hambre! - de pronto dijo la ojiperla, cosa que hizo que el rubio se sorprendiera y bajara la cabeza mientras un sonrojo invadía sus mejillas /- eh… pues… - pronunciaba con un toque de nerviosismo, al sentirse avergonzado /- pasa algo? - preguntó muy incrédula la ojiperla al ver la reacción del rubio /- esque… n-no hay nada de comer - pronunció muy bajito /- como? - la ojiperla no había escuchado bien, pero la pregunta de ella hizo que el rubio pensara de que se había sorprendido por lo que dijo /- bueno!, esque solo tengo ramen instantáneo - soltó muy avergonzado - pero si quieres vamos a /- jajaja - la risa de la ojiperla interrumpió lo que diría el rubio - y por eso te pones así?? - preguntó muy irónica ante la mirada incrédula que le otorgaba el ojiazul_

Nunca podré olvidar lo que en ese momento sentí; jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan avergonzado… y esque tenía pena de confesarle que el ramen era una de mis comidas favoritas y que me dedicaba a comerlo seguidamente; aparte de que el instantáneo era el único alimento que podía hacer sin que se me quemara… también, tenía mucha vergüenza de decirle que el ramen simplemente fue mi amigo y compañero que no me dejó a mi suerte cuando ella se fue, y que a su manera, me sacó adelante…

_- pero esque yo… - el rubio no sabía que decir ante la ojiperla que seguía riendo /- Naru… - pronunció la chica parando de reír - ramen, está bien!, me gusta! - aclaró, haciendo que el rubio volteara a verla muy sorprendido - y si tu lo haces… mmm!, mucho mejor! - exclamó dándole una sonrisa picara _

Estaba sorprendido ante aquellas palabras que ella me otorgaba, tan distinta, tan diferente a la mujer que me dejó… simplemente ella hacía que yo me sintiera bien conmigo mismo, que no tuviera miedo al mostrarme tal cual era

_- dije algo malo? - preguntó la Hyuga al notar que el rubio no decía nada /- es que… no pensé que te gustara - contestó sonrojándose /- Naru… - llamó la ojiperla felizmente al verlo así, para después abrazarlo - me gusta, créeme! - afirmó besando sus labios, el cual el rubio correspondió sutilmente tomándola del mentón para profundizar aquel beso… al separase ella le sonrió haciendo que él se alegrara y le diera por abrazarla - si quieres, puedo ayudarte a hacerlo! - declaró /- no! - respondió él - yo lo hago! - pronunció otorgándole una de sus mejores sonrisas_

_Pronto salió de la cama y buscó unos boxers para ponérselos y emprender su camino hacia la cocina; la ojiperla solo se dedicó a verlo muy divertida_

Sakura Haruno, era el nombre de aquella mujer que me dejó sin darme explicaciones siquiera… ¿por qué te cuento esto?, es por que en ese momento no pude evitar volver a recordarla; la primera noche que la pasamos juntos, sucedió lo mismo que con Hinata…

Ella estaba acurrucada entre mis brazos después de entregarnos el uno al otro, después de ser uno… al terminar de hacer el amor, solo me dediqué a contemplar a la maravillosa mujer que tenía a mi lado, y por el cuál mi corazón latía inmensamente feliz; en ese entonces, no creía que ella estuviera a mi lado, que por fin había aceptado ser mi novia y que después de unos días, ya estuviéramos así, realmente no lo creía; al estar con ella, sucedió lo mismo que con Hinata, también me dijo que tenía hambre, y lo único que se me ocurrió ofrecerle fue ramen

" _- jajaja… es broma verdad?? - exclamó la pelirrosa con cierta ironía en sus palabras /- n-no, claro que no… digo, yo podría prepáralo - dijo el rubio sonriente mientras se rascaba la cabeza en signo de pena /- Naruto!, que estupideces estás diciendo?? - recriminó muy enojada, haciendo que al rubio, automáticamente te le borrara la sonrisa - si soy tu novia, debes de tratarme como tal!, recuerda que yo solo merezco lo mejor!! - advirtió muy furiosa; eso hizo que el rubio bajara la cabeza y se sintiera mal consigo mismo, cosa que notó la pelirrosa y solo soltó un suspiro cansado - no te pongas así Naruto! - dijo abrazándolo cariñosamente - recuerda que tú estas conmigo!, eso quiere decir que tú también eres lo mejor!! - exclamó para luego reclamar sus labios /- gracias Sakura!! - dijo el rubio recuperando su alegría - tienes razón!, vístete que te llevaré a un restaurant como te lo mereces!! - exclamó efusivamente /- claro que si!! - respondió la pelirrosa felizmente de haber logrado su cometido…"_

Si!, Hinata era muy diferente a Sakura!, estando con ella me dí cuenta de eso!, pero aún siendo así, seguía aferrándome al amor de mi flor de cerezo… tanto!, como el primer día en que la conocí, tanto como cuando nos dimos el primer beso, tanto la quería y tanto la extrañaba

Aunque ella no estuviera conmigo, aunque yo tuviera a una magnifica mujer a mi lado, aunque tuviera muchas cosas a mi lado, yo no dejaba de extrañar y pensar en mi pequeña flor…

_- Naruto, eh decidido algo! - dijo la ojiperla parando de comer /- si, dime - pronunció el rubio al llevarse otro bocado de ramen a la boca /- sabes que la vida es corta y hay que vivir el momento, no? - decía la ojiperla mientras el rubio la miraba confundido - bueno… eh decidido dejar la empresa! - comentó tranquilamente /- como??!! - cuestionó el rubio, no entendiendo bien a lo que ella se refería con eso /- si!, dejaré la empresa para venirme a vivir contigo! - respondió alegremente /- QUE??!!! - el rubio se sorprendió ante lo dicho por la ojiperla, no podía creer lo que escuchaba /- pero si quieres, podemos buscar otro lugar en donde mudarnos - comentó inocentemente mientras analizaba aquel departamento /- e-espera, espera! - decía el rubio mientras se paraba de donde estaba sentado minutos antes - Hinata, esto es muy rápido!, demasiado diría yo!, no podemos tomar decisiones a la ligera!, aparte… nosotros… apenas… anoche… bueno… t-tu sabes - balbuceaba el rubio muy avergonzado por lo que quería decir /- lo se Naruto!, pero ya está decidido!, me mudaré para vivir junto a ti! - sentenció felizmente_

Aquella afirmación me llegó de sorpresa, tanto había hecho e insistido para que mi flor de cerezo se mudara conmigo, que después de un tiempo o conseguí… Ahora estando con Hinata, simplemente fue diferente, fue ella quien lo decidió así

Hinata era una chica decidida, y cuando se le metía alguna locura en la cabeza, no había quién la hiciera cambiar de opinión, ni sus amigos, ni el propio Kiba!, quien era el más molesto por aquella situación…

Así pasaron los días, exactamente una semana!, tanta era su insistencia, que yo ya había aceptado aquella idea, pero no se lo había dicho; más bien creo que ella lo intuyó, pues al día siguiente llegó al trabajo más tarde de lo normal, haciendo que todos se preguntaran en donde había estado, debo de admitir que también me hice la misma pregunta, pero al verla llegar me calmé

Cuando llegó, no tardó en hacerme señas para que la esperara, luego entró a la oficina de su padre y yo me quedé a la expectativa de lo que me diría

_Sonó el celular del rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos - bueno? - se apresuró a contestar /- Naruto!, soy Kiba!, no dejes que Hinata entre a hablar con su padre!! - advirtió muy desesperado el castaño, al otro lado de la línea /- pero… si ya entró! - respondió muy desconcertado el rubio /- Maldición!! - soltó muy enojado el Inuzuka /- pasa algo? - preguntó incrédulamente el ojiazul /- solo date por muerto a manos de Hiashi Hyuga! - respondió muy enfadado el de la otra línea /- QUE!!!?? - exclamó muy asustado el rubio ante esas palabras /- si! Hinata fue para hablar con su padre, para que la dejara irse a vivir contigo! - soltó muy resignado ante la decisión de la ojiperla - de hecho hoy en la mañana, arregló todas sus mudanzas para llevarlas a tu departamento! - contó el castaño no muy animado por aquella situación_

Cuando Kiba me habló, me dio mucho miedo, no sabía de lo que era capaz el dueño de la empresa, solo sabía que Hiashi Hyuga era un tipo ruin y déspota, que pasaba por encima de los demás con la autoridad que imponía…

De hecho, nunca me detuve a pensar en lo que podría pasar si me llegara a meter con su hija, la próxima sucesora para la presidencia de la corporación Hyuga… tenía mucho miedo, pero ya nada podía hacer, ya todo estaba hecho!, Hinata ya estaba dentro de la oficina de su padre…

_QUIEREN CONTI??? DEJEN REVIEWS!!! JEJEJEJE XD_

_ya se! es un capi-chiki!! waaa _

_bueno, almenos este cap quiero dedicarlo a todas la personitas que se tomaron la molestia y su tiempo de dejarme un review! Muchas gracias chicos!! Pues sin ustedes no habría conti!!, pues ustedes son quienes apoyan y sacan adelante esta historia, por que sin ustedes, esta autora no estuviera escribiendo!!! Muchas gracias en verdad!!, pero bueno, más que nada quiero agradecer y dedicar esta conti a un personita en especial!! Anita-chan!!! Si tu!! Muchas gracias por presionarme!! Jejeje _

_También agradezco por sus reviews a: _uzumaki hyuuga kimiko_, _danger, ETOLPLOW-KUN, Elchabon, anita-chan, napivico, goalbest, Zack Dark, Jay-Dope (jajaj no mates a Kiba-chan XD), Skuld Dark, Ayame2009 (nop, Hina no quedará embarazada, ni Sakura se acercará, muajajaja XD (inner: espero que sigas leyendo las sorpresas, quizás los datos que nos ofreciste los agarremos en un futuro, mientras nop) XD), Kaory18 (te voy a extrañar amiga!! al menos déjame un "Hola y Adiós" con eso me conformo ^^), Heero Kusanagi, Albertoblackfang

_Y bueno, no es por decir que me dejen reviews!! Jejeje pero solo quiero comentar que el siguiente cap, ya lo tengo listo!, y si me llegan reviews, seguro que mañana o pasado ya tiene la conti!!! °w° (claro!, junto a "si me besas" por si uno lee ese =P) en fin!_

_Ah!! Y agárrense!! Que lo mejor viene!1 que hará Hiashi??? O que pasará después?? O.o_

_Nuevamente muchas gracias!! Y bueno!, si no tienes cuenta en fanfic y quieres dejar un review no te preocupes!! Puedes hacerlo Jejeje XD no es por presionar! Jajajajaj XD_

_Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto!! ^^ mi buen amigo y sensei!!_


	4. Miseria ƸӜƷ

*Hola!: creo que no lo había aclarado desde el principio! ^^ UPS!, bueno… solo quiero decirles que las letras normales significan que el fic es contado en primera persona (en este caso: Naruto); mientras que _las letras cursivas representan los famosos Flash Back, pero no son recuerdos de Naru, pues si lo fueran, solo contarían de él. _Estos Flash Back son los momentos que sucedieron cuando él relata. ^^, Ok, espero haber aclarado las dudas de muchos o de pocos! ^//^

***Déjame contarte mi Historia - fic**

**Cap. 4 - Miseria **

_No pasó mucho tiempo para que Hinata Hyuga saliera de la oficina de su padre con una cara de felicidad, pronto se aproximó al rubio, el cuál estaba a la expectativa de lo que le diría - Hinata!, que hiciste! - preguntó muy angustiado por lo que había pasado dentro de aquella oficina /- solo le dije a mi padre que tú eras mi novio y que me iría a vivir contigo!, por? - preguntó inocentemente al ver el semblante de su amado /- Hinata! - exclamó un poco espantado por lo que escuchaba - no te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto??, tu padre nos podría… /- ssshhh - calló la ojiperla al poner un dedo sobre los labios del rubio - no te preocupes, todo salió muy bien! - comentó tranquilamente para que el ojiazul se calmara, pues sin duda, estaba muy exaltado - de hecho, creo que te ascenderá de puesto y te subirá el sueldo! - alegremente comentaba mientras le sonreía /- p-pero Hina… /- Naru… podrías darme las llaves de tu departamento?, llevaré mis cosas - sentenció la Hyuga /- Hinata, yo no creo que… - calló al ver al dueño de la corporación asomarse por la puerta de su oficina solo para fijar su vista hacia ellos_

_Hiashi Hyuga sostenía la mirada puesta en ellos, en sus ojos perla solo se podían apreciar lo furioso que se encontraba en esos momentos; estaba simplemente encolerizado al ver a su hija mayor, su Hime, su sucesora o su primogénita como él o como muchos se referían hacia ella, entablar una conversación con su supuesto "novio" al cual, si no lo había odiado antes era por que no lo conocía, pero que ahora, sus sentimientos hacia ese tal "Uzumaki" sobrepasaban los límites del odio_

_- Naruto, si no me das las llaves meteré mis manos a los bolsillos de tu pantalón… y luego no quiero que me reproches si toco de más eh? - advirtió la ojiperla con un toque de picardía en cada una de sus palabras /- H-Hinata!, tu padre! - pronunció el rubio, torpemente intimidado por aquella mirada que le ofrecía el Hyuga, no escuchando lo que decía su novia /- seguramente nos está viendo no? - preguntó sin voltear a lo que el rubio solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza - no te preocupes! - le dijo ella para tomarlo de la cara y plantarle un beso enfrente de todos, el rubio se sorprendió pero no la alejó, pues su padre, aún seguía viéndolos, más bien correspondió a ese gesto tan cariñoso que la Hyuga le otorgaba en esos momentos _

_Por otro lado, a Hiashi Hyuga estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio, ver a su hija besando a aquel tipo, era algo del cuál él no había soñado ni en sus peores pesadillas, pero ahí estaba, no podía hacer nada y todo por una advertencia que ella le había hecho… no soportó ver más a su hija denigrarse de esa manera y optó con meterse a su oficina para que la furia que traía, se le bajara_

_- y bien?, me das las llaves? - preguntó nuevamente al separase de su amado /- t-toma - pronunció aturdidamente el rubio al darle las llaves y darse cuenta que era objeto de miradas y chismes que se formulaban a su alrededor /- gracias! - exclamó la ojiperla - te veo en la noche! - sentenció felizmente al salir de ahí_

Nunca podré olvidar la cara que todos pusieron al verme con ella, sin duda estaban muy sorprendidos!, y no tardó mucho para que todas las personas que trabajaban ahí, se enteraran que yo, Uzumaki Naruto era el novio de Hinata Hyuga, la hija del dueño de la corporación... fue mucha la sorpresa en ellos... tanto que asta personas que desconocía, empezaron a hablarme, y otros tantos ya se proclamaban mis amigos… ese día fue un día lleno de hipocresía por parte de aquellas personas que no comprendían mi situación

Quizás muchos pensaron que yo estaba con ella solo por el dinero que tenía su familia, pero no era así, yo estaba con ella por que sinceramente quería darme una nueva oportunidad de amar y ser amado…

Y no pasó mucho tiempo para que mi mayor temor se hiciera realidad

_- Naruto?, Hiashi Hyuga quiere verte en su oficina, necesita hablar contigo ahora! - dijo la secretaria de presidencia al acercarse al rubio /- eh?, s-si… ya voy! - respondió muy nervioso a aquel llamado_

Al llegar ahí, Hiashi Hyuga me miraba sin decirme nada; pude notar que me analizaba desde que entré a su oficina, hasta que soltó un suspiro y se volteó para ver através de su ventana… yo no sabía que me esperaría después de hablar con él, pues las palabras de Kiba resonaban aún en mi cabeza... estaba a la espectativa...

_- así que tú eres… Naruto Uzumaki - dijo el Hyuga sin voltear a verlo /- si señor - respondió seriamente el rubio, que aunque estaba muriéndose de los nervios por dentro, no quería demostrárselo /- mi hija está encaprichada por ti - comentó el ojiperla - me dijo que son novios y que, ella quiere irse a vivir contigo… - calló por un momento para decir mejor las cosas y que el Uzumaki no tomara a "mal" su comentario; estaba cuidando cada una sus palabras, se tornaba tranquilo… pero por dentro estaba furioso, maldecía una y otra vez al tipo que tenía en su oficina, quería hacerlo pagar por quitarle a su Hime, quería golpearlo si fuera preciso o por lo menos darle un pequeño pellizquito para que entendiera con quien rayos se estaba metiendo… pero le había hecho una promesa a su hija, el cual constaba de que no le haría nada a su novio, y eso incluía no amenazarlo, no hablarle groseramente y menos hacerlo sentir inferior a él… se dedicó a dar un fuerte suspiro para sacar todos esos pensamientos asesinos hacia el rubio, contó hasta diez para mantenerse tranquilo y relajarse en ese instante _

_- así es señor - respondió el rubio, sacándolo de sus pensamientos /- y supongo que tú estás de acuerdo! - dijo el Hyuga volteando a verlo a la cara; a lo cuál el rubio solo asintió con la cabeza sin quitarle la mirada - bien!, debes de saber que mi hija es una muchachita que ha vivido sin que le falte nada, sin necesidad de algo, está acostumbrada a vivir como toda una princesita... - advirtió el Hyuga para que al rubio se le formara un semblante de inseguridad y que después desistiera; sin embargo, el ojiazul no se inmutó de aquel comentario, le seguía viendo sin expresión alguna que delatara miedo o temor quizás ante ese comentario - Ok! - suspiró nuevamente al ver que no lograría nada con todos los comentarios o advertencias que le hiciera al rubio - te subiré de sueldo y te ascenderé… /- no hace falta señor!… /- No me interrumpas!!! - gritó muy molesto el ojiperla golpeando fuertemente su escritorio_

_El rubio se sobresaltó por tal acción y el Hyuga se dio cuenta de que estaba logrando asustarlo, pero no podía hacerlo, no!, si le había prometido a su hija que no lo haría, se repitió nuevamente; pronto dio otro suspiro y continuó - en fin!… no me gusta que me interrumpan - comentó un poco desalentado - como dije, te subiré de sueldo y ascenderás de puesto; mi hija necesita que le pongas mucha atención… y por eso eh decidido que trabajarás cuatro horas menos de lo normal, me refiero a que saldrás a las cinco de la tarde /- pero señor! Yo no… - calló al ver al Hyuga fruncir su ceño y se mantuvo sin decir más /- como ya había dicho, mi hija necesita que le prestes mucha atención… así que por hoy te doy el día libre, ayúdala a mudarse a tu… tu… tu departamento! - saber que su hija se iría de su casa, solo lograba entristecerlo - ahora vete - dijo derrotado /- si señor - se limitó a contestar sin replicar y pronto salió de ahí_

Si Hiashi Hyuga era un hombre cruel, ruin y déspota, no se había portado como tal conmigo, cualquier cosa que le había dicho Hinata había logrado que él se mantuviera al margen… y como él lo ordenó, fui a mi casa a ver que tanto hacía su primogénita…

Al llegar me la encontré vestida con un overol, una blusa con mangas por debajo y un paliacate sobre la cabeza, mientras agarraba una gruesa brocha… jeje *risas*… verla así me cautivó; ella estaba pintando las paredes de mi departamento de un color blanco, cuando éstas eran de un color café obscuro

_- sabes pintar?, eso… no lo sabía - comentó alegremente el rubio, entrando al departamento /- en realidad no!… - contestó la Hyuga - solo… pretendo pintar!, jeje… - rió volteando para ver a su amado quien acababa de llegar_

Tenía salpicones de pintura por todos lados, sobretodo en la cara… aunque me hacía gracia verla así, un impulso inesperado salió de mi, me aproximé a ella y la tomé por la cintura…

_- te ves hermosa así! - comentó divertidamente, haciendo que la Hyuga le sonriera /- Gracias! - respondió ella muy efusiva pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado; pronto el rubio se acercó poco a poco a ella y besó sus finos labios, la ojiperla se dedicó a corresponderle delicadamente al vaivén de su lengua que se adentraba a su cavidad, el rubio la alzó y la cargó sin perder contacto con su boca, mientras empezaba a caminar por el pasillo que llevaba a su recámara…_

_A cada paso que daba, lograba rozar sus intimidades, despertando en ellos, la excitación en ambos /- aahh!! - gimió desesperadamente la ojiperla, al sentir el bulto que traía entre las piernas, el cuál se hacía cada vez más grande, apretando su intimidad; mientras que el rubio se complacía con lamer y besar su cuello…_

_- hey!, hey!, hey!!, déjense de cochinadas!! - el comentario amargo del Inuzuka los sacó de la atmósfera tan apasionada que vivían en esos momentos /- jajaja - empezó a reír nerviosamente la Hyuga mientras se bajaba del rubio; por otra parte el ojiazul estaba atónico, asombrado a más no poder, cosa que notó de inmediato la ojiperla - UPS!, se me había olvidado comentarte que Shino-kun y Kiba-chan me están ayudando a pintar! - comentó apenadamente la Hyuga_

Verlos a ellos en mi departamento fue un trago amargo que nunca olvidaré… tenía mucha vergüenza de que nos vieran así, y más a mí… pero ya no había marcha atrás, ya nos habían visto… ¿Qué más me podría pasar ese día?…

_- Naruto! - llamó el Aburame - ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó para no ser descortés con él /- b-bien… gracias! - respondió muy aturdido /- que no ves?, más activo que nuca! - comentó el Inuzuka con cierto enojo, señalando la entrepierna del rubio; el ojiazul abrió los ojos con tal comentario y en un acto infantil se cubrió rápidamente la entrepierna con las manos /- Kiba-chan! - reprendió la ojiperla igualmente de avergonzada que el rubio /- Naruto!, por que no nos ayudas a pintar? - dijo el Aburame para calmar las cosas /- eh?, s-si claro, iré a cambiarme - respondió rápidamente para salir de ahí y así dirigirse a su habitación, antes de que otra vez fuera objeto de burla del castaño /- es un estúpido malagradecido! - murmuró celosamente el castaño /- dijiste algo Kiba-chan? - preguntó muy desconcertada la ojiperla /- eh?, n-no, nada corazón!!, no dije nada!, mejor sigamos pintando - exclamó falsamente feliz _

_Por otro lado, el rubio había llegado a su habitación y pronto se metió al baño para darse una ducha con agua helada para solucionar su "problemita"_

Esa tarde nos la pasamos pintando todas las paredes que conformaban el departamento hasta terminar, debo admitir que darle un cambio al lugar donde vivía me había sentado muy bien, había ocasionado en mí las ganas de vivir el presente y de salir adelante con un nuevo amor… pero solo eran ganas…

_Ya había pasado más de dos horas desde que el Inuzuka y el Aburame se habían retirado de ahí, dejando solos a la ojiperla y al rubio, ambos se encontraban viendo un programa de TV, sentados sobre el sillón de aquel departamento, ella tenía los pies arriba mientras se recargaba en el hombro del rubio y él tenía un brazo encima de ella… _

_- Naru… - habló la ojiperla haciendo que el rubio volteara a verla - ya comiste? - preguntó muy preocupada por él /- ahora que lo dices… jejeje no - contestó él muy apenado rascándose la cabeza /- bien!, entonces iré a prepararte algo! - declaró felizmente la Hyuga mientras se paraba y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios al rubio /- no te preocupes Hinata!, yo puedo comer… /- Naru! - interrumpió la ojiperla poniendo una mano sobre su cintura - no siempre tienes que estar comiendo ramen!, está bien que te guste pero… después te hartarás!, aparte que no es bueno estarlo comiendo seguidamente… déjame prepararte algo si? - dijo con una cálida sonrisa mientras salía directamente hacia la cocina _

Desde que tenía uso de razón, mi familia, pero sobre todo mis padres y mis abuelos, eran las únicas personas que se preocupaban por mí… pero ahora era ella… ella se preocupaba por mí gratuitamente, era ella quien me amaba sin nada a cambio, solo con el fin de hacerme feliz… ¿Por qué yo no podía amarla?, me cuestionaba al verla

_El rubio estaba parado sobre el marco de la puerta de la cocina, perdidamente viendo a la ojiperla preparar la cena que le había prometido /- pasa algo? - preguntó muy curiosa la ojiperla al notar que el rubio no le quitaba la vista de encima /- no… es solo que, no sabía que cocinaras! - comentó el ojiazul /- hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mi, Naruto!… ¿quieres que te enseñe a cocinar? - dijo la Hyuga al tiempo que le sonreía cariñosamente /- en verdad?! - cuestionó acercándose a ella /- si!, ven! - exclamó la ojiperla tomándolo de la mano - te enseñaré a picar las verduras!, para que después no te mueras de hambre cuando yo no esté! - comentó muy juguetona /- oye!, al menos dí que se preparar ramen instantáneo! - replicó divertidamente el rubio, haciendo que un recuerdo le llegara derrepente - no estoy tan mal!, no como Sakura!, que se le quemaba hasta el agua!! - dijo sin percatarse de lo dicho; en ese momento la Hyuga quedó estática al escuchar ese nombre /- "ese mismo nombre!… es el de ella" - pensó, más sin embargo el rubio reaccionó ante lo dicho, pues Hinata había detenido todo lo que estaba haciendo segundos antes de que él dijera eso_

_- Hinata yo… /- y… entonces que comían? - su pregunta interrumpió lo que diría el rubio, haciéndolo callar al momento /- bueno pues… yo siempre la llevaba a comer y… - recordar los sucesos que había pasado con la mujer que él amaba pero que ahora ya no estaba, le dolía en el alma /- y? - preguntó nuevamente la ojiperla, haciendo que él se tensara; de hecho, se estaba sintiendo incómodo por hablar de su antigua novia cuando al lado tenía a aquella chica que decía amarlo /- no tiene caso hablar de esto! - dijo retirándose de ahí /- por que! - replicó ella siguiéndolo /- por que no quiero Hinata! - exclamó sin voltear a verla, estaba molesto por aquella situación que empezaba a tornarse lastimera /- mírame!! - exigió la Hyuga - por que no me quieres hablar de ella?!, vamos!, dime más!, cuéntame!… quiero saber de mi rival! - exigió tomándolo del brazo para voltearlo /- no tiene caso!, ya te dije!! - respondió enfadado soltándose del agarre de la ojiperla /- que no entiendes?!, quiero saber de ese fantasma que te asecha día y noche!, de quien te perturba a todas horas! - replicó parándose enfrente de él, parando su trayectoria de huida de la realidad - si te dejó fue por que no te amaba!, por qué vives a costa de su __miseria__!, por que te empeñas a recordarla!, por que no la sacas de tu vida!, dime! - insistentemente exclamó_

_Entonces pudo verlo bien, él fruncía su ceño y la miraba de la peor manera que ella podía haberse imaginado /- ya te dije que no!! - gritó muy enfadado mientras fuertemente la hacía a un lado…_

_Calló al suelo, golpeando su frágil cuerpo contra el piso…_

Nuestro primer día… nuestro primer pleito y mi primer arranque de cólera, no con ella, sino conmigo… me había atrevido a tirarla al piso...

_No sabía que le dolía más, si el golpe o el saber que por más que lo intentara, no lograría arrancarle del corazón a ese fantasma que atormentaba a cada segundo, a la persona que más amaba… gruesas lágrimas salieron desesperadamente de sus hermosos par de perlas; ella aún seguía en el piso y él solo veía anonadado lo que había provocado, estaba espantado, no sabía por que se había atrevido a tanto /- H-Hinata y-yo no… - murmuró torpemente mientras se inclinaba hacia ella_

Me miró tristemente, pude notarlo…

_Aquella chica lo miraba compasivamente, no estaba enojada, no estaba ofendida, ni furiosa… solo tenía una gran tristeza dentro; sabía perfectamente que eso lo había ocasionado ella y su insistencia por saber más de "Sakura"… pero también sabía que a pesar de todo, lo amaba - je!… n-no pasó nada - respondió al tiempo que le otorgaba una sonrisa melancólica /- p-pero Hinata!, no te hagas la valiente… /- valiente??- replicó con demencia - si lo dices por estas gotas… uf!, déjame decirte que fue la cebolla que estaba picando!, jeje… y bueno mi mano se impregnó del olor y… /- no es cierto! - replicó él tristemente mientras se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al saberse lo estúpido que había sido con ella /- si no me crees, allá tú! - respondió con un semblante alegre, pero por dentro se sentía vulnerable /- Hinata, perdóname!! - exclamó desesperadamente al tiempo que la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas - perdóname!, no quise… perdóname por favor! - decía una y otra vez muy arrepentido /- si!… si, no hay problema amor! - susurraba ella correspondiendo aquel abrazo y cerrando sus ojos para dejarse llevar por ese momento_

No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, solo se que ella estaba recostada sobre mi regazo mientras yo la seguía abrazando…

_Calló un quejido que quería escaparse de su boca, pero lo que no pudo contener, fueron las lágrimas amargas que salían descontroladamente de su ser… si!, aquello le dolía mucho, pero no era el golpe físico, si no el golpe que él le había ocasionado al alma… "aún falta mucho", pensó tristemente la ojiperla_

_Por otro lado el rubio se lamentaba lo ocurrido, también le dolía mucho el haberle hecho daño a la mujer que lo amaba, pero no podía controlarse cuando alguien hablaba mal de la persona que él amaba… "soy un maldito" se dijo viendo a la nada_

En ese momento, un sinfín de preguntas albergaron en mí, una de tantas era: ¿Cuánto tiempo podría soportarme a mí y a mi fantasma?, ¿Algún día podría olvidar a mi flor de cerezo…?, o ¿algún día regresaría a mi?, o quizás, ¿Sería posible que ella podría hacérmela olvidar?…

Pero la pregunta que más retumbaba en mi cabeza era: ¿Cuánto tiempo más soportarías a mi lado… Hinata?

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_QUIEREN CONTI????? DEJEN REVIEWS! … _

_Nose si pueda soportarlo!!! Waaaaaa….estoy llorando!, creo que no podré seguir con la conti y ni con lo que se avecina! … omg!! Ustedes que dicen?? continuo?? Waaaaaa _

_**Kenny está llorando a moco tendido! TT^TT XD_

_En fin!, agradezco eternamente a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review, Muchas Gracias a :_Elchabon (dooo…. Funeral doooo!! ), **Aki**, Ayame2009, Jay-Dope, sumebe (Holaaa!! ^^ que bueno que te hallas topado con este fic!, espero no defraudarte!, y muchas gracias!!), Skuld Dark, lizet, ETOLPLOW-KUN, uzumaki hyuuga kimiko, Anita-chan (Hola! ^^ etto… espero no haber demorado! ^^ y también que no te decepciones! Por que la historia aún no termina!! XD), Heero Kusanagi ( Muchas gracias!!, yo también lo espero de ese Baka de Naruto! ¬¬), Neny-Sweets ( XD vigilándome?, doooooo…. T.T) XD, mokonahyuga, deltaporsiempre (Waaaaaa T.T yo también lo espero!!!, -_- pobre Hina!), toomoyo.. ( Waaaaaa hola!!!! Que bueno verte por aquí tambien!!! ^^ eso me alegra mucho!!! =3, Muchas gracias por seguirme!! ^^ en verdad te lo agradezco! *un abrazo muy fuerte para ti!! =3) fujioka-chan ( Hola!! ^^ que bueno que hallas seguido esta historia, y bueno si hablas del foro NaruHina… si soy yo!!!! =P jejeje espero verte seguidamente por aquí!! XD), Kaory18 (wow!!!! Jejeje XD Muchas gracias amiga!!! Fíjate que ya no se me antojó el yogurt, por que adivina que!, yo también estaba tomando uno cuando leí tu review!!!! XD jajaja, bueno… a acepción del cereal!! -_-! Pero era yogurt!, y de manzana! El que más me gusta!! ^^, jejeje y bueno! Muchas gracias por tu testamento! Verás como me animó para seguirle rápido a la conti!! Y como no te voy a extrañar???, si tu fuiste una de mis lectoras desde el principio!! ^^ Muchas gracias en verdad!, y entenderé las veces que llegues tarde! ^^ no te preocupes, tu también se feliz!! XD jajaja que la felicidad nos impregne! XD jajaja que raro se escuchó eso!! XD, en fin! Muchas gracias!! ^^)

_Y… ups!, ya no subí tan pronto la conti como lo había previsto! Perdón!! -_- y fue por que se me atravesaron algunos percances!! Jeje ^^, espero no haber tardado mucho! (inner: ¬¬) XD en fin! Muchas gracias!!… espera… por que me siento como si hubiera llorado?? (inner: las últimas estrofas te dicen algo?¬¬) Waaaaaa si es cierto!!! solo me resta comentar: _

_sniff!sniff!para!sniff!el!sniff!el!sniff!próximo!sniff!capitulo!sniff!habrá!sniff!lemon!sniff!sniff! _

_(inner: dijiste algo? O.o) yo: eh? Ah! Si!! ^^ que dejaran reviews si quieren rápidamente el próximo capitulo!! ^^ (inner: ¬¬)_

_Y ya saben! Naruto y sus personajes son de mi gran sensei Masashi Kishimoto!! ^^_


	5. Castigo ƸӜƷ

**Déjame Contarte Mi Historia - fic**

**Cap. 5 Castigo**

Pero la pregunta que más retumbaba en mi cabeza era: ¿Cuánto tiempo más soportarías a mi lado… Hinata?

.

.

.

Después de ese día, los días siguientes me mantuve al margen sobre mis comentarios… no niego que tenía mi manera de sacar lo que llevaba y sentía por dentro

_No era raro que después de cerciorarse de que la ojiperla dormía placidamente, el rubio siempre se paraba de la cama para dirigirse a aquel cajón del ropero para abrirlo y sacar algunas fotos de su antigua novia… fotos que no hacían otra cosa más que llenar con recuerdos el gran vació que sentía su corazón a todo momento… - Sakura… - susurró el rubio al tocar con melancolía la primera foto que se habían sacado como pareja - por que no puedo olvidarte… - decía muy triste al recorrer la imagen con sus temblorosos dedos de tanta impotencia que tenía… lejos de lo que él podía apreciar, se encontraba la Hyuga viendo aquella escena sin inmutarse de su lugar, le dolía enormemente no poder hacer algo para calmar su dolor y su tristeza en la cual estaba sumergido la persona a la cual ella más amaba_

_- por que no te puedo dejar ir?… por que no puedo ser feliz sin ti!… por que no tengo al menos el valor de tirar todas tus fotos que lo único que hacen, es recordarme que un día te tuve y…- el movimiento sutil de la ojiperla bajo las sábanas, hicieron que el rubio parara de hablar al aire para dirigirse a guardar rápidamente aquellas fotos…_

_La ojiperla había escuchado lo suficiente como para simular despertarse, le dolía si!, le dolía a tal grado de no querer escuchar más los lamentos de él… simplemente, ya no soportaba aquella situación que se había vuelto una monotonía todas las noches _

Ella siempre se esforzaba al máximo por complacerme… hacía todos los quehaceres de la casa!, y todos los días alegraba mis llegadas al entrar a casa con su singular recibimiento

_- Naru!!! - exclamaba felizmente la ojiperla al ver entrar al rubio su departamento - ya llegaste!!, te extrañe mucho!! - decía muy eufórica al tiempo que se abalanzaba hacia él con el fin de que el rubio la cargara /- cuando dejarás de hacer eso? - preguntaba falsamente molesto al tiempo que le sonreía mientras la cargaba /- cuando deje de extrañarte! - respondía muy feliz aquella chica aforrándose a él_

Nunca me sentí tan frustrado, molesto y hasta irritado de tenerla a mi lado como aquella tarde…

_Como todos los días, la Hyuga recibía al rubio con su saludo de bienvenida tan particular.._

_-mmm huele rico! - exclamó alegremente el rubio /- solo espero que te guste lo que te preparé! - contestó muy sonriente la ojiperla al tiempo que se bajaba de él para dirigirse a la cocina mientras era seguida por el rubio_

Y todo empezó durante la cena…

_- sabes?, hoy hice limpieza general - dijo la ojiperla parando de comer para dirigirle una mirada determinada que mostraba mucha determinación /- así? - contestó el rubio no dándole mucha importancia al asunto /- si! - respondió ella - limpié hasta el último cajón… espero y no te moleste el que halla tirado algunas cosas a la basura - dijo más retadora de lo inusual; por su parte el rubio notó esa mirada que decía algo más de haber tirado desechos a la basura /- cosas?… como cuales - mencionó tomándole importancia a lo que le decía la ojiperla para parar de cenar como lo hacía segundos antes /- encontré unas fotos de ella… es hermosa!, pero tienes que dejarla ir… tiré sus fotos! - respondió como si aquello no tuviera ningún valor para el rubio /- que hiciste que!! - replicó el ojiazul no creyendo en las palabras que decía la chica que tenía enfrente /- lo que escuchaste!, tiré sus fotos! - volvió a decir la Hyuga /- por que diablos hiciste eso sin consultármelo Hinata!! - exclamó muy molesto el rubio al dar un gran golpe sobre la mesa con ambas manos /- por que pensé que era lo correcto! - replicó ella sin inmutarse de su lugar /- MALDITA SEA HINATA!!, COMO TE ATREVES A METERTE CON LOS ÚNICOS RECUERDOS QUE ME QUEDAN DE ELLA!!! - gritó furioso mientras se paraba de golpe de donde estaba sentado anteriormente /- soy tu novia!! - exclamó muy desesperada la ojiperla al ver como se había puesto el ojiazul con lo dicho /- ESO NO TE DÁ DERECHO!!- gritó al escuchar su tonta respuesta - COMO PUDISTE!, COMO PUDISTE MALDITA SEA!!, SABÍAS PERFECTAMENTE QUE ELLA ES A LA MUJER A QUIEN AMO! Y AÚN ASÍ TE ATREVISTE!, ERES UNA INGRATA!! - exclamó demasiado molesto; aquella situación se le había salido de las manos a la Hyuga, pues nunca pensó en las consecuencias que podrían traer sus actos /- N-Naruto yo… /- DONDE ESTÁN!!, DONDE LOS BOTASTE!!! - gritó desesperado más la ojiperla no contestó, pues estaba llena de miedo y de pánico por lo que podría pasar - RESPÓNDEME CARAJO!_

Había perdido la paciencia con ella y con su silencio… y en un arranque de cólera arremetí contra todos los platos y vasos que estaban sobre la mesa… ella se sobresaltó más al verme así… pude notar que a cada minuto que pasaba la espantaba aún más con mis acciones, pero no me importó, lo único que quería hacer en esos momentos era recuperar mis recuerdos más apreciados…

_- N-Naruto… por favor c-calmate! - pidió la ojiperla con la voz quebrantada más sin embargo el rubio la volvió a ver como la primera vez en que tuvo su arranque de ira contra ella /- PERO COMO DIABLOS QUIERES QUE ME CALME!!! - gritó una vez más tirando la mesa a su paso /- y-yo no… /- CÁLLATE! - exclamó no queriendo escucharle decir más cosas… pronto aquellos pares de perlas se empezaron a empañar por la gruesas lágrimas que querían salir - esto nunca te lo perdonaré Hinata! - dijo al ver como de sus ojos empezaban a salir desesperadamente aquellas gotas de dolor, impotencia y pánico… gotas que no hacían otra cosa más que mostrar el alma dolida de aquella mujer que en verdad lo amaba…_

No soporté verla así, y furiosamente salí de allí, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe… si!, estaba lleno de ira, tenía mucho coraje con ella, pude haberle gritado más… quizás hasta… no!, solo de pensarlo me siento nuevamente miserable y estúpido por actuar así con ella… pero no lo hice, gracias a que una parte de mí no me permitió seguir diciéndole más cosas hirientes…

Ver como sus lágrimas resbalaban lentamente por su delicada cara… tan indefensa ante mí… ante mis reclamos… ante mi ira, no hizo otra cosa en mí más que me odiara a mí mismo por ser una bestia por como la traté… pude haber regresado y haberle pedido disculpas como aquella vez… más no lo hice ya que la locura me dominaba… y en ves de regresar, cobardemente me fui lejos de ahí sin rumbo alguno…

_Vió lo que había ocasionado su imprudencia y su actitud determinada al querer hacer lo que hizo… y también vió lo que esas sencillas y simples fotos habían ocasionado entre ellos… los platos estaban rotos y quebrados como su alma, la mesa yacía en el suelo como su autoestima y el té se escurría por el piso como sus lágrimas en su cara… y siguió llorando_

_Lloró de impotencia al saber que esos recuerdos la superaban por mucho; derrotadamente se paró de donde estaba, limpió sus lágrimas con sus manos y se dedicó a limpiar el desorden ocasionado por la furia del rubio… _

_Por otro lado, él se encontraba caminando por un pequeño parque no muy lejos de ahí, mientras caminaba se dedicaba a analizar todo lo sucedido minutos antes - "Hinata no se merece estar con alguien como yo" - pensó al siguiendo su caminar - "se lo advertí, pero no me escuchó!" - se dijo parando de golpe su trayecto para posar su mirada al cielo nocturno adornada con la inmensa luna acompañada de pequeñas esferas que se decían llamar "estrellas" que celosamente brillaban unas más fuertes que otras /- Naruto? - escuchó un llamado tras de sí que lo hizo voltear derrepente al saber perfectamente a quien pertenecía dicha voz que lo llamó - valla!, que alegría verte! - dijo otorgándole una de sus ya conocidas sonrisas /- Sai! - exclamó desconcertadamente al verlo_

Encontrarme a uno de mis mejores amigos en esos momentos fue reconfortante para mi alma… pues él aparte de que era mi amigo, también lo era de ella… de Sakura Haruno…

_Después del reencuentro tan grato para ambos, el pelinegro le invitó al rubio a tomarse una copa en el bar más cercano de ahí, el ojiazul no puso mucha objeción ya que le interesaba hablar con él sobre ciertos asuntos que le interesaba tratar_

_- y dime… ya superaste lo de Sakura? - preguntó el pelinegro volviendo a tomar un trago de sake /- no… aún la sigo amando - fue la respuesta del rubio mientras se dedicaba a ver a la nada /- valla! - suspiró el pelinegro - nose que decirte… - soltó con mucha pena rascándose la cabeza /- Sai… dime, has sabido algo de ella? - preguntó derrepente el ojiazul /- eh?… si!, si eh sabido algo - contestó viendo la expresión de asombro que ponía su amigo /- dime, como esta!, que dice!, aun piensa en… /- Naruto - interrumpió el pelinegro al notar la desesperación del rubio - sabes por que se fue… no? - dijo viéndole directamente a los ojos antes de contarle sobre ella /- no…_

La verdad era que no quería aceptar el por que ella se había ido de mi lado… durante esos dos años no quise afrontar mi realidad y preferí pensar en que ella se había ido por otras causas que no tenían nada que ver con el nombre Sasuke Uchiha… y cuando Sai me lo preguntó, preferí hacerme el tonto que no sabía nada

_- bien… - dijo su amigo al notar que el rubio le estaba mintiendo - solo te diré que han tenido problemas /- y? - interrumpió el rubio drásticamente no queriendo escuchar de "ellos" sino de "ella" /- y nada más! - comentó el pelinegro acabando con aquella conversación, pero pronto dedujo que sería lo mejor para ella y para él si… - quieres verla? - soltó haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos de la impresión de sus palabras - quieres que la contacte? - volvió a preguntar /- puedes… puedes hacerlo? - dijo el rubio no muy seguro si aquello fuera lo correcto /- claro!, yo te aviso cuando tenga noticias nuevas de ella - sentenció muy feliz el pelinegro al pensar que eso beneficiaría a ambos /- gracias Sai!, te lo agradezco mucho! - respondió el rubio sintiendo que su alma por fin descansaría…_

_Se encontraba en aquella habitación que compartía con su amado, de bajo de la cama sacó una pequeña caja de cantón y se sentó sobre la cama para abrirlo… de allí sacó todas las fotos que pertenecían a la dueña del corazón de su amado… celosamente las había guardado para que su rubio no se torturara más…_

_Temblorosamente pasaba su mano sobre la imagen de un rubio sonriente al lado de una pelirrosa - tenías bonita sonrisa… se ve que disfrutabas mucho de su compañía… - se dijo remarcando la figura del ojiazul - me gustaría que volvieras hacer así - suspiró pesadamente viendo como en aquella foto él tenía a la pelirrosa entre sus brazos, abrazándola con una gran efusividad… - al final tu y tus recuerdos están por encima de esta tonta - decía tristemente al ver la imagen de ella - jejeje creo que ya me lo esperaba - rió con gran melancolía mientras dejaba caer unas cuantas lágrimas, pronto volteó la foto y vió lo escrito detrás de ella - "Sakura Haruno (la mujer que tanto amo) y yo" - leyó - así que así te llamas… - le dijo a la de la foto…_

_Se paró rápidamente de la cama para buscar un bolígrafo y un papel pues quería escribir lo que tenía en mente_

_Después de hablar con su amigo, el rubio se encontraba nuevamente caminando por aquel parque recordando los últimos acontecimientos que había vivido _

Me mantuve en aquel sitio para que las horas pasaran lo más rápido posible, pues no quería encontrármela despierta… no quería verla aún, pues me encontraba molesto, pero a la vez avergonzado por mi acto tan estúpido… y entre tanto debatirme conmigo mismo, las horas pasaron más rápido de lo que creía … ya era muy tarde y deduje que ella ya estaba durmiendo… y fue así como cobardemente llegué al departamento

_Quizás era la primera vez en años en que el rubio llegaba muy tarde a su hogar, pero tenía su gran escusa para no haber llegado antes… simplemente no quería ver a la ojiperla…_

_Se adentró sigilosamente a aquel departamento y entre tanta obscuridad que albergaba en aquel lugar, pudo notar la luz de la lámpara de junto al sofá principal en la cual se encontraba sentada la ojiperla mientras contraía sus piernas a su pecho al abrazarlas, manteniendo la mirada fija en él_

Nunca me había percatado como el tiempo se empezaba a detener, como en ese instante…

_El rubio frunció el ceño y se dirigió a su habitación sin dirigirle palabra siquiera a la ojiperla… ella lo vió alejarse y un semblante triste la embargó en ese momento, sintió como su alma empezaba a abandonar su cuerpo con tan solo recordar como el ojiazul la había mirado_

No me importó arreglar las cosas con ella, sabía perfectamente que le había hecho mucho daño, pero era más el daño el que ella me había hecho a mí…

Llegué muy agotado a la habitación y dí las gracias por que ella no estuviera ahí… me adentré sin prender la luz y dejé que mi cuerpo cayera en contra de la gravedad sobre la cama…

_No tardó mucho tiempo para que el rubio sintiera que habían muchas cosas esparcidas sobre su cama… rápidamente te paró y se dirigió al interruptor de luz para prenderlo… sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa al ver como todas sus fotos y de su amada estaban esparcidos por toda la cama_

Todos mis recuerdos se encontraban intactos sobre el colchón… verlos esparcidos me sorprendió mucho, ya que en verdad pensé que ella se había atrevido a meterse con mis recuerdos cuando en realidad no lo hizo… no tardé tanto en sentirme el ser más estúpido de todo el planeta, el ser más miserable y maldito que pudiera existir… entre todas las fotos, sobresalía una hoja color lila tan peculiar… me acerqué y noté que era la letra de Hinata que yacía sobre aquella hoja… y leí su contenido

_Empezó a leer aquella carta escrita con tinta negra…_

"_Mi querido Naruto… como podrás darte cuenta, no pude tirar tus recuerdos… los únicos recuerdos que tienes de ella, de la mujer a la que tanto amas… y se que cuando llegues no querrás hablar conmigo y por eso, quiero explicarte aquí la razón por la cual te mentí… solo buscaba una respuesta y ya la tuve; me eh dado cuenta que nunca podré superar a Sakura Haruno ni a su recuerdo… es irónico, no?, aún sin conocerla ya se me su nombre y me siento celosa por obtener sin meritos lo que yo tanto anhelo… pero aún así, sabiéndolo no quiero darme por vencida, por que sé que algún día tu me amarás tanto como yo te amo a ti… tengo una mínima esperanza, sabes?, y es por ello que no quiero dejarte… pido perdón por mi desfachatez al engañarte y por meterme con único que tienes de ella… ojala y perdones a esta ingrata… atte. Hinata Hyuga"_

Un nudo apareció en mi garganta al terminar de leer aquella carta… miserable?, maldito?, estúpido?… no!, ya nada podía describirme… solo era la peor escoria… la peor de todas…

_- Hinata! - pronunció muy triste al terminar de leer la carta y pronto salió de su habitación para encontrarse con ella… al salir la encontró dormida de lado en el sillón con la luz apagada… la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana hizo brillar como un diamante una pequeña lágrima que se colgaba de su nariz - Hina… - pronunció entrecortadamente mientras sentía como se partía en dos su alma…_

Después de abrigarla con una sábana, me dirigí a la habitación nuevamente… aquella noche no pude dormir, estaba pensando en Sakura, pero también en Hinata… y por primera vez en mi y en mi felicidad… como podía lograrlo?, Hinata tenía razón… no debía aferrarme al pasado, me dije.

Al día siguiente salí más temprano de lo normal, solo con una meta en la cabeza, "hacer que aquella mujer me perdonara y lograr darme una verdadera oportunidad con ella, sin que el pasado me afectara como lo seguía haciendo hasta aquella noche"… estaba dispuesto a volverme a enamorar, y que mejor que con ella, me dije… por suerte al salir de la habitación, no se había despertado y así pude salir sin que ella lo notara…

Iba sin dirección alguna, solo buscaba un buen lugar donde vendieran las mejores flores de todo Japón… y por suerte lo encontré; compré cinco docena de rosas rojas y luego me encaminé hacia el departamento… de hecho ese día no fui a trabajar a la empresa Hyuga, era la primera vez en años en que faltaba, por no decir que "desde que entré"… pero no me importó, ella lo valía y más!

Debo decir que estaba nervioso, pues no sabía como actuaría, después de quince minutos que estuve parado en la puerta del departamento, me adentré con mucha angustia escondiendo tras de mí el gran ramo que llevaba

_El rubio entró a aquella morada buscando insistentemente con la mirada a la ojiperla, ella se encontraba de espaldas viendo por la ventana hacia la nada, estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos que ni se percató de la llegada del rubio /- ya llegué! - anunció el ojiazul haciendo voltear de inmediato a la ojiperla; por su cara se podía deducir que había estado llorando, pero que ahora se encontraba muy sorprendida de verlo llegar, pues se suponía que a esas horas el rubio debería de estar trabajando en la empresa Hyuga… - ya no me vas a recibir como antes? - cuestionó un poco avergonzado por lo que estaba diciendo, más sin embargo, ella no decía nada pues aún seguía confundida de verlo ahí - ummm… está bien! - decía el ojiazul acercándose a la Hyuga - por esta vez… pero solo por esta vez te lo paso por que tengo las manos ocupadas - dijo una vez estando frente a ella /- q-que quieres Naruto? - preguntó muy descolocada y nerviosa /- solo quiero entregarte esto! - respondió a su pregunta mostrando lo que traía tras de sí_

_Ella abrió los ojos de par en par asombrada por las tantas rosas que él le ofrecía y se preguntaba el por que había sido tan despistada al no haberse dado cuenta del regalo que el rubio traía cuando entró, pues sin duda, el cuerpo del rubio no podía cubrir tal magnitud de rosas /- N-Naruto… - pronunció muy sorprendida_ /_- no tengo maneras de pedirte perdón por lo que pasó y se que esto no recompensa el daño que te hice… pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy arrepentido… /- no tienes por que pedirme perdón Naruto… se que fue mi culpa y… /- No! - interrumpió el rubio muy triste antes de que ella dijera algo más - tu nunca tendrás la culpa de nada!… el culpable soy yo por ser un estúpido; pero quiero que sepas… no!, te juro que esto no volverá a pasar… es más!, si deseas irte yo podré enten… /- no! - esta vez interrumpió la ojiperla al tomarle su rostro con una mano - no Naruto… yo sabía a lo que me atenía y aún así quiero permanecer a tu lado - decía tristemente /- Hinata… muchas gracias! - susurró el rubio dejando caer aquel ramo de rosas para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, sentía como en su ser empezaba a nacer la esperanza de volver a iniciar de nuevo sin que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en el trayecto… y un mar de sensaciones gratas lo invadió en ese momento al sentir como era correspondido por ella en aquel abrazo_

Aquella mujer me había perdonado de corazón… pero yo aún le debía y me debía algo para ser feliz realmente a su lado, sin que nada dañara el presente que vivía en ese instante…

_- ven! - dijo separándose de ella y tomándole de la mano - si vamos a iniciar de nuevo, que sea verdaderamente - decía mientras la conducía hacia la habitación /- que?, a que te refieres? - cuestionó muy contrariada al ser jalada por él /- solo… solo quiero dejar ir al pasado - respondió volteándose para dirigirle una sonrisa a lo que la Hyuga correspondió - vamos! - sentenció adentrándose a la habitación _

_Una vez dentro, la Hyuga se sentó sobre la cama mientras aguardaba a cualquier cosa que haría el rubio; por otro lado el ojiazul se dirigió a un pequeño cajoncito, mismo donde tenía todos sus recuerdos… de allí sacó todas las fotos que tenía de él y de su antigua novia - dije que quería comenzar de nuevo… y solo quiero que sea contigo - sentenció, aquello llamó mucho la atención de la Hyuga, pues sin que ella dijera algo, el rubio había tomado la mitad de las fotos solo para un simple objetivo - solo quiero que así sea sin que nada del pasado dañe nuestra relación - dijo rompiendo aquellas fotos /- N-NARUTO! - exclamó muy sobresaltada al ver lo que estaba haciendo su rubio, pronto se paró y se dirigió rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba el ojiazul - n-no es necesario - dijo tocándole el hombro para hacerlo recapacitar por lo que estaba haciendo /- Hinata… es necesario!, por que yo ya no quiero vivir a costa del pasado - comentó volteando a verla con una sonrisa adornada en su rostro - además los únicos recuerdos que quiero tener de ahora en adelante, son contigo! - exclamó tomándola del mentón para depositarle un cálido beso sobre sus labios /- p-pero… /- no hay pero que valga! - dijo volviendo a destrozar aquellos recuerdos /- Naruto… - susurró no sabiendo como sentirse en esos instantes _

Romper aquellas fotos me entristeció y me dolió en ese momento… no debo negarlo… pero eran esos recuerdos o ella… y yo ya había decidido… era ella!, era ella con quien yo quería estar, era ella a quien yo quería amar… simplemente era a ella…

_- perdón! - exclamó abrazándolo por detrás - por que si yo no… /- Hina… - habló el rubio soltándose de ese abrazo para voltearse - ya te dije que no tienes por que pedirme perdón… además si esto no hubiera pasado, yo estaría viviendo erróneamente mi vida… y por eso debo decirte "Gracias" y por supuesto pedirte perdón de mil maneras - comentó acariciándole la mejilla - ah!, y otra cosa… no solo quiero romper estas cosas,,, sino que también quiero tirarlas! - dijo con un semblante alegre /- c-como?, p-pero… /- crees que si lo tiro por la ventana, los vecinos puedan enojarse con nosotros? - preguntó no haciendo caso a las objeciones de la ojiperla /- N-Naruto yo creo que… /- tal vez no, verdad? - dijo contestándose a su propia pregunta para dirigirse hacia la ventana - bien! Allá vamos! - sentenció abriendo las puertas de la ventana /- no hace falta Na…ruto… - pronunció para objetar pero ya no hacía falta, el rubio ya había tirado todos los pedazos de los únicos recuerdo que tenía de la mujer a la cual amaba /- "hasta nunca Sakura!" - se dijo dando un suspiro reconfortador, mientras cerraba sus ojos para recordarla una última vez haciendo que el viento se filtrara entre sus cabellos dorados _

_- bien!, creo que es suficiente! - exclamó alegremente volteándose para verla directamente a los ojos /- n-no te entiendo - aquella mirada no hacía otra cosa más que ponerla nerviosa a cada segundo que tardaba al acercarse a ella /- si Hina! - dijo el rubio llegando hacia ella - me perdonaste muy fácilmente! - decía el rubio tomándole un mechón de los cabellos negri-azulados que caían a los lados de su cara - pero yo no quiero que sea sí! - exclamó determinadamente - así que por favor, pídeme lo que quieras! - dijo tomándole de las manos para luego besarlas - aún me siento muy culpable, sabes? - comentó tristemente - dime… que quieres que te dé! - exclamó alegremente /- Naruto… /- Hina!, al menos dame un __castigo__! - pidió desesperadamente /- ummm… veamos… - decía simulando estar pensando en algo… luego de su linda cara se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa traviesa; al verla, el rubio solo quedó más desconcertado de lo que estaba pues no sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su novia… pronto ella se acercó a su oído para decirle lo que quería - "hazme tuya" - susurró haciendo que el ojiazul se estremeciera /- Hinata… - susurró igual que ella en su oído - eso no es un __castigo__! - le dijo /- entonces no te perdono! - respondió muy divertida la ojiperla_

_El rubio la miró con un gran sonrojo por su respuesta; sin duda aquello había ocasionado que él se cohibiera repentinamente - entonces… eso es lo que quieres… - dijo un tanto apenado /- si… jajaja - verlo así le divertía mucho, pues se notaba lo nervioso que se ponía su amado - si quieres yo empiezo! - exclamó picadamente ganándose una mirada de sorpresa del ojiazul /- Hinata… dices que no soy apto para comenzar?! - recriminó falsamente molesto /- jejeje… nada de eso! - decía riéndose /- pagarás muy caro por esto señorita! - sentenció el rubio tomándola por la cintura para acercarla más a él /- así? - cuestionó la Hyuga al rodear el cuello del rubio con sus brazos /- si… - respondió él besándola dulcemente en los labios… las caricias que se daban iban acompañadas de pequeños pasos hasta llegar a la cama… _

Fue algo nuevo para mi… era ella quien me dirigía hacia el colchón de la cama… *sonrojado* torpemente tropecé al llegar, haciendo que mi cuerpo se sentara sobre la cama, y ella no perdió la oportunidad para sentarse encima de mi con las rodillas a los lados mientras los besos ya no eran besos, sino mordidas que nos dábamos con mucha desesperación… tener su cuerpo moviéndose encima del mío hacía que empezara a desearla más a cada segundo que pasaba

_El vaivén de sus lenguas se conjugaba con la desesperación que tenían por quitarse lo que les estorbaba - " maldita blusa" - pensaba el ojiazul mientras veía la manera de quitárselo o sinó simplemente lo rompería /- e-espera! - dijo la ojiperla entrecortadamente sintiendo como su blusa era estirada por los lados /- que… - dijo el rubio parando lo que hacía, a lo que la ojiperla se desató la cinta que estaba amarrada a su cuello, lo cual era de soporte para mantener la blusa puesta /- ya! - dijo la ojiperla bajándose la blusa para que quedara enrollada a su cintura, a lo cual el rubio solo le dirigió una sonrisa para después reclamarle sus labios _

Parecía como si estuviera teniendo "mi primera vez" con ella… y creo que así fue, ya que era la primera vez en que me portaba como un principiante ante alguna mujer… quizás era mi excitación que no me dejaba pensar muy bien o quizás era por que ya deseaba probarla y que se entregara a mi…

_- N-Naruto… q-que haces! - decía jadeantemente la ojiperla al sentir como las manos del rubio buscaban algo tras de su espalda /- el broche de tu brassiere! - respondió frustradamente el rubio parando de besarle el cuello a la ojiperla /- tontito!, está enfrente! - dijo muy divertida haciendo que el rubio se separara de ella y la mirara muy avergonzado - aquí - dijo ella señalándose entremedio de sus pechos; pero el rubio seguía viéndola sin decir nada, solo se sonrojaba a cada palabra que escuchaba decir a la ojiperla - pasa algo?… quieres que yo lo quite? - cuestionó no sabiendo que era lo que le pasaba a su rubio… él solo estaba apenado por aquella situación tan bochornosa que vivía, pues no quería perder el momento, pero por despistado que había sido, ahora había quedado delante de la Hyuga como un chiquillo principiante… la ojiperla iba a desabrochar su brassiere, pero una mano del rubio sobre las de ella hizo que parara tal acción /- n-no - dijo el rubio recuperando la confianza en sí - no te preocupes… yo lo hago! - sentenció al cruzarle por la cabeza algo que podría hacer para recuperar el momento tan apasionante que había matado segundos antes por su torpeza /- q-que haces - cuestionó la ojiperla al sentir como la boca del rubio aprisionaba al broche /- quitarlo a mi modo! - respondió desabrochado aquella ropa intima con su boca ayudado por su lengua… _

_Se sentía victorioso al ver como aquel brassiere caía tras de ella, ya que era la única ropa que le había podido quitar a la ojiperla pues la falda y la blusa permanecían enroscadas en su cintura - mmm… veo que ya estás muy excitada - comentó roncamente lamiendo y saboreando ambos pezones de la ojiperla /- N-Naruto… - gemía ella con gran satisfacción al sentir como sus senos eran succionados por él - AAHHH!! - soltó otro gemido más satisfactorio que el anterior enrollando entre sus manos la cabellera rubia del ojiazul_

_A cada mordida que el rubio le daba a su seno, ella se arqueaba, pero era detenida por las manos del ojiazul que se posaban sobre su espalda con el fin de que ella no cayera hacia atrás… por su parte, ella había logrado solo desabrocharle la camisa, pues estaban en un pose difícil para despojarse de sus ropas - y-ya no aguanto N-Naruto! - decía muy jadeante de tanto placer que sentía - N-Naruto… y-ya - pedía casi a gritos mientras se removía encima de él con el fin de estimularlo más con el rose de sus intimidades_

_El rubio sintió la fricción de sus cuerpos y pronto un calor inmenso recorrió su ser… también empezaba a necesitar que el cuerpo de la ojiperla cubriera el suyo para así calmar el dolor de su miembro… empezaba a querer terminar con lo que estaban haciendo… - H-Hinata - gimió tomándola de los glúteos para separarla momentáneamente de él; ella entendió que debía de separase mientras desabrochaba sutilmente su pantalón y bajaba el cierre para dejar libre al miembro del rubio; por otra parte él aprovechó esa distancia para bajarle poco a poco la braga a la ojiperla… ella lo miró con un brillo especial mientras empezaba a darle de masajes en su parte más sensible, haciendo que el rubio gimiera descontroladamente perdiéndose en esa ola de placer que ella le ofrecía - AHHHH!!!… H-Hinata!, c-cubreme contigo!!, te lo pido! - decía jadeantemente al tener la respiración entrecortada - y-ya no aguanto H-Hime… - era la primera vez que le decía así, cosa que cautivó más a la ojiperla, dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo para darle un beso que en pocos segundos se fue volviendo más apasionante y enloquecedor que los anteriores… él aprovechó ese beso para ponerla en posición para empezar a penetrarla_

_Sin perder contacto con su lengua, las manos del ojiazul se posaron en los glúteos de la ojiperla para alcanzar la entrada a su feminidad /- mmm - soltó la ojiperla drásticamente al sentir como empezaba a hundirse en él, pronto empezó a contraerse más a su cuerpo mientras era guiada por las manos de él para moverse rítmicamente estando arriba_

_Entre tantos gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas la ojiperla seguía al compás de las zancadas que él le ofrecía para penetrarla más a fondo; aquellos movimientos desesperados por alcanzar el éxtasis, hacían que sus pechos se movieran frente al rostro del rubio, cosa que a él le encantaba pues de vez en cuando alcanzaba a mordisquear un seno de ella, arrancándole los tantos gemidos que tanto le gustaban_

_- Ahh! N-Naruto… y-ya no aguanto… - advirtió la Hyuga /- y-yo tampoco - dijo él abrazándose a ella mientras detenían sus movimientos antes de volver a subir y a bajar para hundirse en él… una vez más el movimiento fue leve pero ansioso y anhelado por ambos… _

_La ojiperla contrajo su ser en él, provocando que se estremeciera arrojando toda su esencia en ella - Argh! - exclamó el rubio sintiendo como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo por tanto placer contenido, el gemido final de ella dio aviso que ya todo había terminado_

_Exhausto se dejó caer de espaldas contra la cama, jalando al mismo tiempo, el cuerpo de la ojiperla; quien cayó encima de él, esperando a que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaran… después de un corto tiempo, ella se separó de él, acostándose a su lado /- sabes que se me antoja? - preguntó el rubio mientras la abrazaba /- hacerlo otra vez? - respondió traviesamente mordiéndose sus labios /- Hina! - reprendió él pellizcándole la nariz - eso no muchachita! - dijo sonriéndole /- jajaja… bueno… que se te antoja - preguntó muy curiosa mientras le masajeaba su torso /- prepararte algo de comer! - comentó muy sonriente /- ummm… - exclamó ella con extremada delicia al imaginarse a su rubio cocinando para ella - que bien!, espero ver los resultados de mis enseñanzas!… crees que sea una buena maestra?…_

Aún recuerdo el sartén que tenía en la mano quemándose junto con las cortinas de la cocina mientras que el humo que salía del horno se hacía cada vez más grande… y su risa… hump!, no… no era risa, era una gran carcajada que ella tenía al verme así… hecho un caos!… y todo por mi terquedad al no querer que ella me ayudara, pues quería impresionarla… y valla que lo logre!

.

.

.

_Holaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUIEREN CONTI???_

_Si creyeron que este fic ya estaba al olvido, pues nooooooo! Jejeje XD entonces… dejaran reviews??? O.o jejejeje si ya se! Me tardé más de un mes!!! Waaa!! Cuando lo desabrí estaba así O.O "no puede ser" y cuando vi los demás que no había actualizado omg! Nonononono… deberé de dejar de hacer dibujos en deviantar y videos defendiendo al Naruhina en youtube…. Waaaaaaaa!!! Jajajajajajaja prometo que ya no los abandonaré si me dejan un review! XD y bueno, espero que el lemon si me halla salido, pues la verdad estuve muy atareada cuando lo hacia pues justo cuando ya encontraba y visualizaba la inspiración siempre alguien salía interrumpiéndome justo cuando estaba concentrada escribiéndolo! Y me puse así Ò.ó jajajajaja yo y mis loqueras! _

_En fin! Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan y dejaron reviews!!, los quiero mucho! Pues yo sin ustedes no soy nada!! los amo enserio!!!! Y bueno… díganme! Merezco un review?? O.o prometo ya no hacerlos sufrir pero….. "creen que todo sea color de rosa??" rosa? Acaso dije rosa?? Que onda con el rosa?, no podría ser blanco? O.o omg! Yo y mis loqueras! Prometo que en el cap que sigue… muajajajaja… nononono, no pasará nada!, nose preocupen XD muajajajaja… jajaja ok ya me calmo! Dejen reviews si???? ^^ ok.! Muchas gracias por que se que así lo harán! ^^ y bueno, pido unas disculpas por dejar este fic al olvido (pero ya no!) y también por las faltas de ortografía y esque no me da tiempo para revisarlo! -_- si… soy un caso perdido!, u.u´ jejej XD okis, nos vemos Sayoo... ah! y no se pueden quejar pues es un cap largooo! XD_

_Y ya saben, los personajes son de mi buen amigo Masashi Kishimoto! ^^ y me pregunto:_

_**ME DARÁN UN REVIEW PARA MOTIVARME CON LA CONTI??? O.o**_


	6. Días felices ƸӜƷ

**Déjame contarte mi historia - fic**

**Cap. 6 Días felices**

A partir de ese momento, los días siguientes fueron los mejores que viví a su lado, cada locura, cada instante, cada segundo empecé a amarlo solo si estaba con ella… empecé a conocer gente que no conocía, sus amigos así como también sus familiares, personas a las que ella más quería faltándole uno por presentarme… cosa que nunca sucedió.

Al igual que yo lo hice, ella también llegó a cocer a unos cuantos amigos, pero sobretodo a mi gran amigo del alma Gaara y a sus hermanos Temari y Kankurou, a Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kakashi, entre otros… ¡ja!, y por último conoció a Jiraiya, mi querido viejo…

Siempre procuré estar más tiempo con ella, pero el trabajo y el enojo de su padre por faltar un día me lo prohibían… ¡si!, su padre me quitó todos los privilegios que poseía por faltar ese día

_- …pero que desfachatez!, ¿faltar un día y sin avisar? - repetía otra vez el Hyuga muy furioso, no aceptando las justificaciones que el rubio le había dado - ¡por consiguiente, de una vez te digo que te quitaré todos los privilegios que te había dado!… y no es por que tenga algo en contra de ti Uzumaki… sino que son las políticas de la empresa - dijo sin creerse él mismo lo que le decía a su "yerno" - tendrás que reponer las horas que no trabajaste… ¡y te sumaré dos más sin descanso alguno! - advirtió sin que el rubio pudiera replicar - ¿entendido? - exclamó autoritario /- si… señor - suspiró el rubio muy resignado por lo que le aguardaba_

Fue entonces que empecé a llegar tarde a casa todos los días… el primer día, Hinata había dado el grito en el cielo por la noticia, quería reclamarle a su padre, pero por supuesto que yo no la dejé… los días pasaron y era agotador trabajar así, debo de reconocerlo, ya que siempre que podían, me encargaban más trabajo de lo normal, pero eso no me detenía para ser feliz al lado de Hinata

Así pasaron los tres meses más felices de toda mi vida… *suspiro*

¡Estaba aprendiendo a amar de nuevo!… recuerdo que no fue fácil acoplarme a ella y a su amor, pero sabía que si quería empezar de nuevo, tenía que arriesgarme a perderle el miedo al amor sin que el fantasma del pasado me afectara. Duele admitirlo, pero era obvio que yo había sido un estúpido al amar a una persona que me había dejado, a una persona que no se merecía el más mínimo amor de mi parte, ¡si!… fui un estúpido al encerrarme en mí mismo… pero gracias a la vida y a esa mujer que estaba a mi lado, pude salvarme de mi propio infierno.

Es algo muy intimo… pero debo de confesar que todos los días acababan en noches llenas de pasión, lujuria y deseo; yo siempre me dedicaba a complacerla y ella a mi… ¿Para qué negarlo?, ella se había convertido en lo que celosamente yo más quería.

En una ocasión me di cuenta que a cada segundo yo ya empezaba a necesitarla, y empezaba a extrañarla cuando me iba al trabajo… me había dado cuenta que amaba su locura así como sus distracciones y sensualidad, también amaba lo directa que podía ser conmigo y su forma de recibirme cada vez que llegaba "cansado" del trabajo… amaba su decisión y coraje, y por que ¿no?, también sus miedos, su cuerpo y cada parte de su célula…

Simple y sencillamente… ¡La amaba!

Con ella era completamente feliz y jamás deseé que esa felicidad acabara… aún recuerdo como estaba ese día, ¡había ensayado mucho para proponerle que se casara con migo!… pero… mis planes se vinieron abajo cuando…

_- mmm… Hina… ¡espera! - pedía el rubio al separase de los besos que le daba la ojiperla mientras la depositaba sobre la cama /- ¿que pasa Naru? - preguntó ella muy contrariada por la actitud del rubio /- esque… ¡estoy cansado!… ¿te parece si lo dejamos para después? - decía al tomarla por el mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos /- pero… /- mañana tengo que ir a trabajar más temprano, tengo que terminar el proyecto que tu padre me encargó… ¿recuerdas que aún no me perdona el día en que falte? - preguntó muy convincente haciendo que ella asintiera por lo dicho - y bueno… /- ok, ¡ya entendí! - dijo la Hyuga haciendo un puchero en signo de molestia /- ¡te prometo que luego te compensaré muy bien! - exclamó otorgándole una de sus mejores sonrisas /- ¡bien! - suspiró resignada /- ¡gracias!, sabía que entenderías - dijo muy feliz mientras le depositaba un sutil beso sobre la frente - iré a darme una ducha, ahora vuelvo - anunció saliendo de ahí /- ok - contesto sin ganas la Hyuga, dando un suspiro y dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama, pensando en lo que haría…_

_El rubio se encontraba en la regadera, enjuagándose sus rubios cabellos, cunado sintió que alguien entraba al baño /- Naru… -escuchó decir tras de sí a la ojiperla quien llevaba puesta una bata blanca /- ¿Hinata? - cuestionó él un poco sorprendido por la intromisión de ella /- ¿Sabes, Naru? - decía mientras se desabrochaba la cinta de la bata - de pronto como que a mi, también me dieron ganas de darme una ducha… - comentaba dándole una sonrisa pervertida, dejando caer tras de sí dicha bata, para mostrarse desnuda ante la mirada anonadada del rubio - y como no salías… ¡prefería dármela!, ¡y que mejor que contigo! - exclamó muy feliz al entrar a la regadera /- Hinata, te dije que… /- ¡ya lo se! - interrumpió abrazándolo por detrás - solo quiero ducharme contigo… ¡eso es todo! - dijo dándole un beso en la espalda, lo cual hizo que al rubio le dieran escalofríos con tal acción - ¿y sabes otra cosa? - preguntó apegándose más al cuerpo de su amado, haciendo que sus pechos firmes se contrajeran contra dicha espalda masculina - me encanta tu pecho… tu torso… - decía mientras tocaba con vehemencia cada parte que pronunciaba - tu abdomen… - bajó poco a poco sus finas manos por aquel cuerpo bien formado mientras que el rubio cerraba sus ojos y se estremecía al dejarse vencer por sus encantos, gozando así cada caricia que ella le ofrecía_

_- H-Hinata… creo que te demandaré p-por… ¡violación! - bromeó el rubio cuando su virilidad empezó a estimularse /- ¡entonces de una vez te advierto que perderás el juicio! - declaró la ojiperla succionándole el hombro a su amado rubio /- ¡H-Hinata!… n-no cantes victorias antes de… ¡de tiempo! - respondió muy jadeante al sentir las manos de ella sobre el nacimiento de su miembro /- no… yo solo te estoy diciendo lo que pasará si no desistes! - advirtió empezando a masajear el miembro del rubio con sus suaves manos /- ¡AHH! ¡Hinata!… ¡n-no me provoques! - exclamó demasiado excitado mientras que el agua de la regadera no dejaba de caer sobre sus cuerpos desnudos /- ¿te gusta Naru?, ¿q-quieres más? - preguntó igual de excitada que él, pues le gustaba escuchar a su rubio jadear solo para y por ella /- mmm… ewg… arg… - por su parte el ojiazul quería pronunciar oración, replica o algo coherente ante lo que le preguntaba, pero las sensaciones gratificantes que ella le provocaba a su miembro y la excitación que pedía a gritos ser remediada, no lo dejaban hablar /- ¡espero que si!… ¿y ahora que se siente amor? - cuestionó mientras empezaba a dar de círculos sobre la punta de su miembro con la yema de su dedo pulgar /- ¡OH!, ¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS HINATA! - exclamó fuertemente el rubio - ¡AHH!… ¡a-así llegaré más rápido! - comentó la cerrar sus ojos y presionar su mandíbula para resistir /- mañana tienes que llegar temprano… ¿cierto? - cuestionó falsamente inocente, haciendo aquellos círculos aun más rápidos /- ¡e-eso no es escusa para volverme loco! - habló rápidamente para volver a apretar su mandíbula, dándose por vencido al apoyarse sobre la pared del baño /- ¡es una lástima que hoy no quieras!… - comentó sensualmente la Hyuga en su oreja, para después introducir su lengua… el rubio sintió como un calor abundante bajaba por su cuerpo, sabía que estaba a punto de derramarse en sus manos sino paraba aquellos masajes, y eso no quería… _

_Con todas sus fuerzas tomó las manos de la ojiperla para parar lo que ella le hacía - ¡eres un diablillo! - comentó al tiempo que se volteaba para quedar frente a ella - ¡eres un diablillo con apariencia de un ángel! - susurró roncamente al tomarla de la cara para devorar su boca /- soy… soy tu diablillo! - decía la Hyuga entre aquella mordidas y juegos de lenguas_

_El agua seguía cayendo desesperadamente sobre aquellos cuerpos mojados en su totalidad, ellos no dejaban de degustarse el uno al otro, y las manos empezaron a hacer acto de presencia… ella tocaba fervientemente el pecho de su amado, mientras que él la tomaba por la cintura, bajando hacia sus glúteos para acercarla más hacia su cuerpo… el rose de su miembro erguido al vientre de la ojiperla, provocó en ella la necesidad de culminar aquel acto. _

_Él besaba el cuello de su amada bajando hacia el nacimiento de sus senos para formar nuevas caricias con su lengua sobre el botón de uno de ellos; ella se aferraba más a él, soltando innumerables gemidos de placer al tener la boca caliente de su rubio devorando uno de sus pezones mientras que al otro lo torturaba con sus dedos. Enredó su mano en aquella cabellera mojada, y la otra la tenía incrustada en el hombro de su amado_

_- ¡AHH!, N-Naru… ¡terminemos con esto! - sus piernas empezaron a perder fuerzas ante la sebera excitación que tenía, estaba jadeante y sabía que no soportaría más las caricias que él le otorgaba con su boca /- ¿eso es lo que quieres Hina? - ronroneó roncamente para después mordisquear el pezón que segundos antes estaba chupando /- ¡AHH!…¡SI! - suplicaba arqueándose - ¡N-Naru… n-no soportaré e-estar más tiempo p-parada! - exclamó inconscientemente; el rubio subió hasta su rostro y devoró nuevamente su exquisita boca… poco a poco sus cuerpos fueron cediendo ante la gravedad y él se encargó de depositarla delicadamente sobre el piso de la regadera /- espero que estés preparada para lo que pase… - dijo con un toque de lujuria en cada una de sus palabras /- ¡e-estoy preparada para todo amor! - contestó mordiéndose los labios en un acto pervertido… verla así, hizo que el rubio no aguantara más y desesperadamente separó ambas piernas de la ojiperla para acariciarle su entrada con la punta de su pene - ¡AHH! - gimió la ojiperla, arqueándose sobre el piso, pues la sensación de tan simple acto, la volvía completamente loca; el rubio notó que ya la tenía a su merced y rápidamente introdujo un dedo en su interior mientras seguía cautivando su clítoris con su glande - ¡N-NARU! - ella se removía sofocadamente ante el pacer que estaba teniendo; el rubio tampoco resistía más pero quería verla enloquecer completamente y no tardó en meter otro dedo más, presionando así su vagina… el grito ahogado de ella le dio a entender que estaba disfrutando aquella tortura /- ¿te gusta Hina?… ¿te gusta lo que te hago? - cuestionó roncamente el rubio, a lo que la ojiperla asintió débilmente - ¡pues espera a sentir tu sentencia!… ¡aún no has pagado por lo que me hiciste, Hina! - advirtió el rubio metiendo otro dedo más a su intimidad, estimulándola drásticamente /- ¡N-NARUTO! - exclamó doblando sus pies y arqueándose más mientras el rubio no paraba de estimularla… pronto contrajo los dedos del rubio en su intimidad, cerrando así sus piernas… estaba a punto de tener su orgasmo _

_- ¡no Hinata!, ¡aún no termino! - dijo el rubio sacando sus dedos de su interior mientras le abría violentamente las piernas - ¿querías provocarme? - ronroneaba roncamente no quitando sus manos de los muslos de la ojiperla para evitar que se cerrasen - ¡lo conseguiste Hime! - exclamó penetrándola drásticamente /- ¡ARGH! - soltó un gemido ahogado al sentirlo entrar y salir rápidamente al tiempo que volvía a entrar y salir una y otra vez con la misma intensidad… quería rodearlo con sus piernas, para que ya no volviera a salir, pero las fuertes manos de él sobre sus muslos no se lo permitían, pronto sintió sus paredes contraerse y sabía que él también lo sentía, pero aún así no se apiadó de ella… seguía envistiéndola salvajemente… con sus manos no podía hacer nada, pues el cuerpo de él estaba arrodillado sobre el suyo que estaba acostado… y lo único que pudo hacer en esos momentos fue apretarse los senos mientras sentía a su éxtasis llegar - ¡N-N-Naruto… me desases! - gritó derramando su orgasmo ante aquellas envestidas no paraban…_

_El agua brincaba por todos lados, y por el cuerpo de ellos el elemento líquido se mezclaba con el sudor que arrojaban sus cuerpos… la sensibilidad de su vagina ante el primer orgasmo y ante las envestidas lentas que ahora el rubio le daba, hicieron que nuevamente te estimulara… el ojiazul se agachó para quedar encima de ella y así reclamar sus labios, ahora sus manos se encontraban agarrando aquel hermoso rostro de su novia, mientras que ella ya había aprisionado el cuerpo del rubio con sus piernas y sus manos recorrían la espalda mojada de él, arañándolo en ciertos momentos… /- mmm… H-Hina… ¡AHH!… ¡llega conmigo! - pidió muy jadeante el rubio al besarla - ¡y-ya no podré d-detenerlo!… ¡AHH! - gimió en su boca /- ¡N-No lo detengas! - suplicó aferrándose fuertemente a su cuerpo... el rubio la penetró una vez más… - ¡ARGH! - ¡AHH! - y el gemido de llegada de ambos no se hizo esperar, el ojiazul se había derramado violentamente en su interior, combinando su semen con los fluidos de ella…_

_Él se dejó caer muy cansado sobre ella, y la ojiperla lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras aguardaban a que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaran…_

Como cualquier otro hombre enamorado, quería pedírselo de la manera romántica… en una cena, bajo la luz d la luna y algunas velas… pero el asalto a la regadera no me lo esperaba… si ya la amaba y la necesitaba, en ese momento ya quería que fuese mi mujer ante todos… ¡ya quería que fuese mi esposa!… y esa noche no me contuve y se lo pedí mientras que ambos permanecíamos aún tendidos sobre le piso de la regadera, ella abrazándome, yo sobre ella y el agua que no dejaba de caer sobre nuestros cuerpos desnudos… bañándonos como si fuéramos un solo ser…

_- Hinata… ¡cásate conmigo! - pidió el rubio aún recostado sobre el pecho de la ojiperla /- ¡¿Qué? - exclamó muy sorprendida, pues pensaba que quizás estaba soñando /- ¡que te cases conmigo! - repitió el rubio mientras se levantaba un poco para ver la expresión de asombro de la ojiperla, pues sin duda, ella no se lo esperaba /- e-es una broma… ¿cierto? - dijo desconcertada /- ¡no pequeña!, entonces… - decía con el fin de que ella a completara aquella frase /- ¡claro que si! - exclamó muy alegre abrazándolo fuertemente_

No pudo ocultar su felicidad, pues me estaba ahorcando con su abrazo repentino… jejeje *risas*… ¡me gustaba su forma de actuar!, me gustaba todo de ella… y esa misma noche no pude evitar volverle hacer el amor una vez más, pero esta vez sobre la cama *sonrojado*… la amaba realmente y se que cometí el gran error de no decírselo en ese momento por miedo a perderla, por miedo a que se volviera a repetir la misma historia que con Sakura…

_- me haces tan feliz, ¿sabes?, ¡te amo! - le dijo la Hyuga mientras acariciaba su pecho; al escuchar lo que ella le decía, el rubio solo la miró y luego le sonrió /- yo… ¡también estoy muy feliz de estar a tu lado! - aclaró al envolverla entre sus brazos - ahora duerme, ¡que los días que vienen serán los más lagos! - sentenció pero pronto se acordó de algo - ¡ah!, por cierto… - decía el rubio mientras se apartaba un poco de ella para estirar la mano y abrir el cajón del buró que estaba cerca de la cama, sacando una pequeña cajita ante la mirada incrédula de la ojiperla y acto seguido, la abrió - ¡ahora si señorita!… ¿me dejarás hacerlo como Dios manda? - preguntó muy gracioso - a pesar que ya se tu respuesta… ¿te quieres casar conmigo? - preguntó sonriéndole /- N-Naru… ¡y-ya tenías el anillo! - dijo muy asombrada y feliz /- ¡si!… de hecho te que lo quería pedir de la forma más linda después de bañarme… pero una pequeña intrusa se escabulló por la regadera… - comentó haciendo sonrojar a la ojiperla /- ¡tonto! - soltó muy avergonzada /- jajaja… bueno, ¿entonces que dices?, ¿aceptas? - preguntó a lo que la Hyuga solo pudo sonreírle /- ¡si! - exclamó muy feliz, mientras se abalanzaba a él con el fin de darle un beso y sellar su compromiso…_

¡Si!, me temblaba la mano al ponerle el anillo… y me preguntaba si así sería una vez estando en el altar, o que tal vez sería aún peor… pero nuevamente ella me sacó de mis pensamientos, haciendo que todas mis dudas y temores se desvanecieran…

Y los días fueron pasando…

.

.

.

_Continuará… claro si me dejan un review! XD_

_Espero que les haya gustado a los que me pidieron continuar este fic! PERDÓN! Se que lo había dejado en el olvido! =P pero no se pueden quejar! XD jijijiji les gustó el lemmon? Creo que fue el más explicito que eh hecho XD pero en fin! _

_Gracias por los reviews! Enserio que si animan para hacer la conti! ^^ y díganme, me dejaran un review? Espero que si! XD y que les haya gustadoooo!, por cierto!, ustedes creen que todo, absolutamente toooodo SEA COLOR DE ROSA?, (inner: waaaaaaaaa por que rosa!, que no puede ser color verde?, o lila? o amarillo?) hay ya inner cálmate! ¬¬* jijijijiji (risa verdadera: kukukukuku) y bueno ya saben, los personajes son de mi hermano Masashi Kishimoto XD y si hay faltas de ortografía son gratis! ^^ sin más me despido! Y ya saben: _

_**Si NO quieren conti, entonces NO dejen reviews (espero que si quieran y que me apoyen con un review TT^TT) XD**_


	7. Algo inesperado ƸӜƷ

**Déjame Contarte Mi Historia - Fic**

Y los días fueron pasando…

**cap. 7 - Algo inesperado**

Y entre esos días busqué contactar con Sai para ponerlo al tanto de mi situación, más sin embargo no logré encontrarlo… fuera de eso, me sentía cada vez más nervioso de lo normal a cada hora que pasaba, pues parecía que todo iba muy rápido…

Exactamente tardamos dos meces en planear nuestra boda, entre desacuerdos y acuerdos, pusimos la fecha de la misma.

He de contarte que en ese lapso de tiempo me pude llevar muy bien con Kiba, quien no tuvo más remedio que aceptar nuestra relación… después de todo se convirtió en uno de mis amigos y confidentes.

Un día antes de nuestra boda; Temari, la hermana de Gaara junto con Hanabi, la hermana de Hinata y unas amigas más de ella, le planearon su despedida de soltera… y Gaara y mi abuelo Jiraiya no se quedaron atrás conmigo… esa noche disfruté de aquella despedida, pero algo no me dejaba en paz; sabía de las extravagancias de Temari…

¡No te lo puedo negar, estaba muy preocupado por Hinata!… solo… no quería que ella me cambiara por un Gigoló de su despedida…

Aquel día terminó, estaba en casa de Jiraiya ya que debía de mantenerme allí hasta que amaneciera, pues mis cosas y el traje que usaría para mi boda, estaban ahí. Recuerdo que no pude dormir esa noche, tenía que verla de alguna manera, cerciorarme de que estuviera bien… y justo después de las tres de la madrugada, salí hacia el departamento…

_Exactamente eran las 3:36 cuando el rubio llegó hasta su departamento. Entró y pudo notar que la ojiperla no se encontraba ahí…_

Al no verla me preocupé un poco más, pero quise esperar hasta que ella llegara…

_El reloj de pared marcó las 3:56 y la puerta del departamento se abrió, dejando ver una silueta femenina que se adentraba a dicha morada /- ¿Te divertiste? - preguntó el rubio haciendo que Hinata diera un brinco del susto que se había llevado al ver al susodicho ahí, sentado en uno de los sofás del departamento /- Si - respondió sonriente - ¡Mucho! - a completó cerrando la puerta tras de sí /- Mañana nos casamos… - comentó el rubio acercándose a ella /- ¡Solo faltan unas horas mas! - a completó muy feliz para después rodearle el cuello con ambos brazos - sabes lo que me gustaría hacer… ¿Cierto? - dijo cuando él la tomó por la cintura /- umm… me imagino - susurró - pero… tenemos que abstenernos hasta la luna de miel - dijo sonriente, pues sabía que él también quería /- pero podemos tener nuestra pre-luna de miel - replicó traviesa para después morderle el labio inferior al rubio /- ¿Estas segura de que no eres un diablillo? - bromeó el ojiazul antes de besarla y cargarla para llevársela a su habitación…_

La deposité sobre la cama y solo me le quedé viendo… por alguna extraña razón quería que su rostro quedara impreso en mi mente…

_- será mejor que me valla - comentó el rubio acariciándole el rostro /- ¿Por? - replicó la ojiperla - aún no hemos hecho nada - dijo haciendo un puchero /- jejeje… mejor en la luna de miel - la besó y luego se paró de la cama /- bueno… si no fuera por que en unas horas nos casamos… ¡No te dejaría ir! - dijo feliz antes de que él se dirigiera a la puerta de la habitación - Te amo - susurró haciendo que el rubio sonriera y se quedara sin replica /- ¡Hasta más al rato! - despidió para después cerrar la puerta, dejando a una ojiperla sola en aquella habitación…_

Quería decirle que yo también la amaba y que solo esperaba la bendita hora en que fuera mía ante todos… pero no quería romper mi promesa… yo se lo diría una vez estando en el altar, una vez que ella me diera el "Si", una vez… en que ella fuera mi esposa…

Recuerdo que llegué al coche y me adentré… "soy un tonto" me dije al volante, y tan rápido como pude bajé de el y de nuevo subí al departamento…

_Las luces estaban apagadas tal cual lo había dejando antes de irse, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con la ojiperla y ahí la vio…_

Estaba acostada de lado y entre sus brazos estaba mi almohada… ya se había dormido…

_El rubio se quedó unos segundos contemplándola y luego se acercó a ella, no dudó en acariciarle el rostro y besó su frente /- ¿N-Naru? - preguntó la ojiperla somnolienta - ¿Qué haces aquí? /- shhh… duerme cariño - susurró el rubio /- no puedo - contestó /- ¿Por? -cuestionó un tanto sorpresivo por su respuesta /- esque… si tu no estas… no puedo dormir - contestó tiernamente mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban /- pero… si ya estabas dormida - replicó el rubio /- no… estaba tratando - confesó sonriente - y ya que estas aquí… /- Hinata… - reprendió el rubio /- ¿Umm? - cuestionó falsamente amnésica y luego tiró de él - bésame Naru… - pidió en susurro a lo que el rubio no objetó y se dedicó a complacerla, besándola de una forma desesperante y necesitada_

Necesitaba de ella… no se si fui salvaje o no… mis sentidos habían muerto, lo único que sé, esque esa noche no solo tuvimos sexo como las otras noches anteriores… se que estábamos haciendo el amor; esa noche le regalé mi alma y le entregué mi corazón… esa noche solo pensé en entregarme a ella…

_Los gemidos fueron reemplazados por suspiros casi silenciosos que entregaban al viento… lentamente la ojiperla era penetrada por el rubio, mientras que él la envolvía entre sus brazos; la conmoción de sus cuerpos era tanta que casi podían sentir las células que conformaban cada cuerpo. Las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se fundían las unas a las otras cuando el rubio volvía a besar a la ojiperla, eran mínimas sensaciones que se comparaban con las leguas que se combinaban con los movimientos de sus caderas… no había dudas ni temores, él la amaba más que a nada, solo quería llegar con ella hasta el fin del mundo si fuera preciso, solo deseaba que aquello no fuera una cruel broma creada por el destino incierto, solo deseaba que lo que estaba viviendo no fuera mentira… _

_Tenía miedo… _

_Pero sus temores se fueron evaporizando cuando las uñas de la ojiperla se clavaron en su espalda y hombro, dando aviso que lo que estaba viviendo era real, que la estaba besando y que la estaba haciendo suya, y que pronto podría derramarse en ella…_

_La ojiperla no aguantaba el sofocante placer que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, lo amaba y a pesar de ya habérselo dicho un millón de veces, tenía la necesidad de repetírselo, pero la invasión de su boca que no dejaba de degustar la suya, no se lo permitió… se contrajo más y enredó sus dedos en la melena dorada del ojiazul por el placer que estaba apunto de arrojar… todo parecía ser una bomba de tiempo…_

_Agitadamente él dejó de besarla y ella se estremeció entre sus brazos… un débil gemido se escuchó por toda la habitación, seguida por otra aguda… ambos habían llegado al éxtasis de sus cuerpos…_

_Y en vez de descansar sobre su pecho, como otras tantas veces, él retornó su beso sin salirse de ella, torturando aquella entrada con un leve cosquilleo; la ojiperla aferró sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras contenía las ganas de exclamar "algo". El rubio siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, aguardando hasta donde su cuerpo aguantara…_

_Aquella noche se convirtió en algo perfecto para amarse… simplemente una noche perfecta…_

Le hice el amor tantas veces mi cuerpo me lo permitió… sentí como en esa noche se convirtió en mía y estaba seguro que pronto lo sería ante todos… estaba… tan feliz…

Hasta que el amanecer llegó *suspiro* y con ello, el día de nuestra boda…

Temprano salí del departamento, dejándola placidamente dormida…

Quería estar con ella hasta que despertara, pero sabía que su hermana llegaría pronto junto con Kiba…

Di un último vistazo hacia atrás… recuerdo que le susurré un "te amo" y emprendí el viaje de regreso hacia la casa del viejo Jiraiya.

Todo iba perfecto…

Extrañamente perfecto…

Creo que jamás podré olvidar como me sentí aquella vez… estaba nervioso, pero feliz parado a las afueras de la iglesia, aguardando a la llegada de Hinata… No era raro no ver a su padre ahí, pues él llegaría junto con ella, su hermana y Kiba. A mi lado se encontraban Shino, Gaara, Jiraiya y mis demás amigos…

Pasó un cuarto de hora… 15 minutos y me puse más nervioso de lo que estaba, pero me convencí de que era "normal" de que se tardara, pues había escuchado que las novias lo hacían y más si ella se había quedado dormida por lo de la noche anterior…

Pasó media hora y empecé a preocuparme por su ausencia… más no quise hacer caso y supuse que todo iba a salir "bien". Cuarenta y cinco minutos, y el padre se acercó a mi… me dijo que quizás ella no llegaría y entupidamente pedí esperar un poco más…

El tiempo transcurrió y vi a Shino sacar su teléfono-celular para después contestarlo… pronto colgó y se acercó a mi, puso su mano en mi hombro y me dijo "Lo siento Naruto… ella…

.

.

.

_Conti? O.O_

_Que rayos habrá pasado? Que es lo que se imaginan? Será que Kenny esté loca?, averígüenlo en la siguiente conti muajajajajaja ~ risas perversas xD_

_Espero que si quieran y que me dejen reviews, por que si no me dejan, entenderé que no quieren una conti -.- y ahí la dejo! xD (~ me creerían capaz? ~) xD_

_Ok. __**Muchas gracias por todos los ánimos y comentarios que me dejan, espero seguirlos complaciendo con este su fic ^w^**_

_Y bueno, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, (~ mi hermano del alma!, nada más que él no lo sabe xD) y bueno, las faltas de ortografía son gratis y ya saben:_

_**Si NO dejan reviews, entenderé que NO quieren conti**_


	8. Dolor ƸӜƷ

**Déjame contarte mi historia - Fic**

_- Los siento Naruto… ella… no va a venir, así lo ha decidido. _

**Cap. 8 - Dolor**

_Aquellas palabras se clavaron como estacas en el corazón del rubio, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había sucedido?… - "No va a venir" - pronto empezaron a sonar ecos en su interior -"Así lo ha decidido" - no podía creerlo, ¿Dónde había quedado todo el "amor" que ella llegó a profesarle? ¿Acaso no llegó a amarlo como él le creyó hacerlo? ¿De que trataba todo eso?. Su mundo se derrumbó cuesta bajo, se empezó a desmoronar quedándose sin habla y sin aliento._

_Pronto los rumores empezaron a hacerse presentes, y muchos empezaron a opinar sobre lo ocurrido. Aquellos que llegaron a escuchar lo que el pelinegro le había dicho al rubio, empezaron a albergar el peor sentimiento jamás creado… la lástima._

_-Naruto. - el ojiazul no lo soportó más, y el detonante de aquel arrebato estúpido, fue la voz de Shino._

_Corrió_

_Corrió lo más que pudo, corrió hasta donde sus piernas podían… corrió con el alma hecha añicos, no haciéndole caso al llamado de Jiraiya y ni de Shino._

Aquella situación fue cruel y devastadora. No quería saber nada ni de nadie; la odiaba como jamás pensé en odiar a alguien, pero me odiaba más a mi mismo por caer en sus encantos y creerme el cuento en el que ella me decía que me amaba. Lo único que mi mente podía procesar en esos instantes, era que ella me había dejado el mismo día de nuestra boda.

_Tropezó y calló sobre un manto de pasto verdoso, perteneciente quizás a algún parque de la ciudad. -¡Maldita sea! - gritó desesperado, demarrándose el alma por completo, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar… una cosa era cierta en su vida, aquello le dolió más que la primera vez en que lo dejó su antigua novia. - ¡Como pudiste Hinata! - exclamó sintiéndose desgraciado - ¡Como pudiste hacerme esto! - lloró no sabiendo como calmar su dolor… lo único que quería era desaparecer._

Todo lo que había vivido junto a ella, en esos precisos instantes murieron; me daba coraje aceptar que todo lo que le creí en algún momento, había sido falso… ¡Una cruel mentira!. No podía dejar de pensar en eso y en su abandono…

Se había ido tal cual lo había hecho Sakura en su momento, pero su abandono… no tenía nombre, era el más cruel y amargo que pude haber atravesado. *suspiro*

No supe como ni cuando, lo único que recuerdo esque estaba sentado en la barra de algún bar, bebiéndome una botella completa de Sake, y todo para no pensar en ella… bebiéndome mi dolor y sufrimiento. Muchos de los que estaban ahí solo me miraban con compasión, otros tantos me comprendieron, y hubo quien me apoyara.

No quise saber de ella.

Me prometí odiarla y desechar el amor que alguna vez le tuve… me prometí tantas cosas en una sola noche.

Junto a mis nuevos amigos de copas, me juré de que si sobrevivía a eso, haría todo lo posible por deshacerme de sus recuerdos.

Así estaba decidido.

Las horas cada vez se me hacían más lentas que la anterior… tomé hasta perder la conciencia, hasta ya no sentir dolor.

Al día siguiente me dije que haría lo mismo que con Sakura. Estaba decidido a no dejarme abatir por una persona que no tubo el más mínimo valor para afrontarme y decirme que solo estaba jugando conmigo, que solo me usó como un juguete más de niña rica… no, no me dejaría humillar nuevamente.

Crudo, cansado, desarreglado y consiente de todo, llegué al departamento. Supuse que ella ya no estaría ahí ni nada que la comprometiera de que algún día vivió ahí… conmigo.

*suspiro*

Valla sorpresa la que me llevé al entrar.

_El rubio entraba a su departamento y cerró, pronto sintió la mirada de alguien atravesándolo… volteó ya la vió. Sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá principal mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa… No sabía que dolía más, si su orgullo o la humillación que acababa de pasar. Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes_

_- ¿Y bien?, ¿No me dirás nada? - cuestionó con su voz tan particular_

_- ¡Y tu que diablos haces aquí! - exclamó furioso sintiendo la sangre de sus venas arder por completo._

…

_**Conti? O.o**_

_Espero que si quieran!, pero… ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso Kenny está loca?, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quien es la que está en el departamento del rubio? ¿Será Hinata o será….? DESCÚBRANLO EN LA SIGUIENTE CONTI! XD_

_Pero bueno, perdón por el capi-chiki, pero esque no me dieron más tiempo para crear y corregir xD así que salió como tubo que haber salido. Creo que ya había dicho que antes de que esta historia fuera de lemmons y demás, sería una historia que contar (ósea dramática xD). Por cierto, __**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! En verdad que si animan!, ¿así como no voy a actualizar un fic? O.o los quiero muchooo! ^w^ **_

_En fin! Espero que les guste y hablando de historias dramáticas, pronto actualizaré "la boda de mi mejor amigo" (para aquellos que están sufriendo con la conti xD) y bueno, ya vendrán las demás CX; por cierto, no se pierdan de aquí en adelante ya que… surgirán muchas cosas y en el próximo cap se sabrá que pasó y a donde va todo esto ^^ los espero con sus reviews xD_

_En fin, los personajes son de mi hermanazo del alma Masashi Kishimoto, si hay faltas de ortografía… ¡Son gratis! XD y ya saben lo que digo? O.o no? Ah bueno!_

_**Si NO quieren conti entonces NO dejen reviews (solo espero que si quieran y me dejen uno ^^)**_


	9. Soledad ƸӜƷ

**Déjame Contarte Mi Historia**

_- ¿Y bien?, ¿No me dirás nada? - cuestionó con su voz tan particular_

_- ¡Y tu que diablos haces aquí! - exclamó furioso sintiendo la sangre de sus venas arder por completo._

**Cap. 9. Soledad.**

Jamás esperé verla ahí, sentada tan cínicamente como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros… sonriéndome, tan descaradamente.

*suspiro*

Yo… nose si estoy haciendo bien en contarte esto, pero de alguna manera siento que si no te lo cuento, no terminarías por entenderme. Pero… ¿Para qué entrar en detalles?, lo único que debes de saber esque yo estaba dolido, el orgullo y el coraje que yacían en mí no me dejaron pensar bien las cosas… yo…

_- ¡Oh vamos Naruto!, ¿Después de tanto tiempo me saludas así?, pensé que aún me extrañabas. - Dijo sonriente mientras se paraba del sofá e iba hacia él. /- Porqué estás aquí, Sakura. - Exigió saber controlándose de que el enojo no lo superara. /- ¿Por qué? - Cuestionó al llegar hasta él. - Por ti - Respondió pasando ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio. Naruto no respondió ni dijo nada, se mantuvo serio sin ninguna expresión aparente, pues el odio y coraje que tenía hacia la chica de ojos luna no le preemitían pensar en nada más que no fuera en su abandono. Sakura aprovechó el momento de la seriedad del rubio y lo besó delicadamente esperando a que él correspondiera, pero… - ¿Qué pasa? - Cuestionó al no ser correspondida - ¡Qué!, ¿Acaso no me crees? - dijo con una sonrisa irónica - Estoy aquí por ti, ¿Acaso es tan difícil de entenderlo? - "Estoy aquí por ti" esas palabras empezaron a sonar como ecos dentro de su cabeza, si… ella estaba ahí y podría jurar horas antes de que hubiera respondido "¿Y?, yo ya te olvidé" y todo gracias a una persona… la misma persona que ahora le hacía daño, la misma que lo dejó peor que la pelirrosa, la misma persona que… - ¿Y de donde vienes, eh? ¿De una fiesta de disfraces o de una boda? - preguntó sarcásticamente viéndolo de pies a cabeza, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. _

_El rubio frunció aún más su ceño y quiso olvidarse de aquellos días en que la pelirrosa lo había dejado a la deriva… - De una fiesta de disfraces. - Contestó irónicamente dándole una sonrisa falsa - Así que dices que tú estas aquí. - Correspondió al tomarla por la cintura - ¿Y que hay con Sasuke? - preguntó como si nada pasara en su entorno. /- Solo fue una ilusión, una mentira. Me di cuenta que al que verdaderamente amaba era ti. - Contestó la pelirrosa. - ¿Y qué hay de ti, eh? ¿Estuviste con alguien más? - Interrogó muy curiosa. "Si me enamoré como nunca creí hacerlo", pensó el rubio, pero… ¿Para que? /- Una aventura. - Respondió sin más. /- ¡Valla! - soltó la pelirrosa contrariada, pues no se esperaba de que el ojiazul halla reacido su vida. - Y dime… ¿Te enamoraste? ¿Acaso me olvidaste? - Dijo haciendo un puchero. /-… No. - La pelirrosa sonrió satisfecha y pronto se acercó más a él. /- Que bueno. - susurró gustosa, aprovechando la cercanía del rubio para volverlo a besar._

Quise olvidarme de esa mala mujer, quise que todo volviera a hacer como antes, quise seguir enamorado de Sakura y no de Hinata, quise hacer todo lo que tuviera a mi alcance para olvidar y jamás recordar…

Pero no fue así.

Hasta el más mínimo detalle había cambiado… ¡TODO!

¿Cómo volver el tiempo atrás? ¿A quién tenía que demandar por esta infamia? ¿A Sakura por dejarme y luego regresar? ¿A Hinata por hacerme enamorar de ella e irse? ¿O a mi mismo por ser un estúpido enamoradizo de la mujer equivocada?… ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿A QUIEN? *una lágrima rodó por su mejilla* ¡¿A QUIEN?

_- AAAH! N-Naruto, sigue, sigue… mmm… ¡M-Me enloqueces amor! - exclamaba satisfactoriamente la pelirrosa al ser embestida por el rubio. Su cuerpo desnudo se apegaba más al de él. El calor era sofocante, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cuerpo y sus hebras rosadas no dejaban de apegarse cada vez más a su boca entreabierta. El rubio no pensaba, solo actuaba. Quería deshacerse de aquella sensación de las caricias hechas por la ojiperla, de la sensación de su cuerpo terso, de sus gemidos y de su aliento… ¿Y qué mejor que con su antiguo amor? /- ¡N-Narutooo! - Exclamó la pelirrosa retorciéndose extasiadamente por sobre la cama, su cuerpo ya no daba para más, estaba apunto de tener un orgasmo. / -"Hinata" - apretó fuertemente los dientes y se aferró aún más a las sábanas en represaría a sí mismo por estar pensando en ella. /- AAAH! - Sakura dio el grito definitivo que le hizo perder el conocimiento. Temblando se dejó llevar por su satisfacción._

Por más que intenté en varias ocasiones desprenderme desesperadamente del recuerdo de Hinata, por más que intentaba sacármela de adentro… el resultado siempre fallaba.

La voz de Sakura no era la misma que la de Hinata, el cuerpo no lo era, el aliento tampoco y ni hablar de las caricias, la sensación… su esencia…

¡Soy un tonto, un torpe, un estúpido!, lo se…

Se lo estas pensando… pero entiéndeme.

_El rubio se separó rápidamente de la pelirrosa y se levantó sin más de la cama. /- ¡Valla!, veo que tú no has llegado - comentó jadeante mientras le miraba sin ningún pudor la entrepierna. El ojiazul no respondió, su mente divagaba más en torno a la chica de ojos luna. - ¿Quieres que te eche una mano? - cuestionó sensualmente sonriente. /- No hace falta. - Se limitó a responder dirigiéndose al baño._

_Él sabía perfectamente el motivo por el cual nada le era satisfactorio… "Hinata". abrió la llave de la regadera y dejó que el agua fría recorriera cada rincón de su cuerpo desnudo. Las gotas de agua se fundieron con sus lágrimas y se perdieron al rodar cuesta bajo…. Calló de rodillas derrotado._

Sabía que me tomaría días olvidarla, pero una parte de mi no quería hacerlo… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué jugó conmigo y con mi soledad? ¿O en qué había fallado?… esas eran las preguntas que cada día y noche me hacía. Era doloroso pensar que no vería más a ese par de lunas que me enamoraron y que me dejaron sin ninguna explicación.

Todos lo días era lo mismo.

_Salió de la regadera con un único objetivo en mente. Se secó con su toalla y se la envolvió por la cintura. Era temprano, así que seguramente Sakura dormía… "Tan diferentes" era su pensamiento de siempre. Se dirigió hacia el buró que estaba cerca de su recamara y buscó su reloj de mano, sabía que lo necesitaría._

_Su sorpresa acabó en su mano, el rubio miró aquellas fotos que en alguna vez se había tomado junto a la ojiperla, misma ocasión en que le prometió comenzar de cero, sonrió tristemente y poco a poco fue pasando cada una de las fotos hasta verlas detalladamente… Hinata se veía muy feliz a su lado, entonces… ¿Qué había pasado?._

Ya habían pasado días desde que ella me dejó… por eso me resultó aún más doloroso mirar aquellos recuerdos… ¡Tan irónica la vida! ¿No?.

_Sin percatarse, de entre las fotos calló un papel doblado. Terminó de ver las fotos y suspiró pesadamente ¿Hasta cuando dejaría de recordarla?. Vió el bote de basura y miró las fotos… quizás era lo mejor. Dio un paso hacia su derecha y sintió la textura del papel bajo sus pies, miró con atención y se percató que llevaba su nombre grabado con la letra de Hinata en unas de las esquinas; lo recogió sonriendo de la forma más sarcástica que daba su orgullo - Seguramente es para darme las gracias… - murmuró irónico después de que un recuerdo golpeara su mente, mismo recuerdo de la manera en que la Hyuga le hacía saber algo por medio de algunas cartas o notas grabadas en un pedazo de papel… meneó la cabeza en signo de negación a leerla y se dirigió hasta el bote de basura._

_Con pesar dejó caer la carta y las fotos hasta el fondo del bote y suspiró una vez más por cobarde, no tenía el valor de romper aquellos recuerdos y menos de leer un - tal vez- "gracias" de la ojiperla._

Desde ese momento prometí hacerme a la idea de que Hinata jamás había existido en mi vida, que todo lo que viví con ella solo había sido un producto creado por mi _soledad_.

Esa mañana me volví a acostar al lado de Sakura y la abrasé como hubiera querido abrazarla a _ella. _No puedo negarte de que lloré en silencio. Amaba a Hinata…

Los días siguientes fueron monótonos, yo ya había renunciado en la Corporación Hyuga, no me dirigí al dueño, solo llevé mi renuncia a recursos humanos y ellos se hicieron cargo de hacérselo saber… así pasaron los días más largos de toda mi existencia, cada día era como si un año pasara… *suspiro*

Hasta que pasaron exactamente cinco meces. Aún no me acoplaba nuevamente a Sakura, Hinata había cambiado mucho de mí.

_El rubio llegó como todas la noches a su departamento, no le extrañaba verlo hecho un desastre, pues nuevamente Sakura no había hecho nada y él no podía ocuparse de la limpieza y el trabajo al mismo tiempo. /- Ya estoy aquí - anunció sin humor. /- ¡Valla, ya era hora! - exclamó Sakura con olor a esmalte de uñas mientras meneaba las manos de izquierda a derecha - Hablaron de la tintorería - anunció seguidamente - Mañana, después de que vengas del trabajo pasa por la ropa, ¿Si?. /- ¿Acaso no fuiste? - reprochó el rubio /- No, lo siento. Tuve mucho trabajo que hacer - respondió herida por su tono de voz /- ¿Y que hiciste en toda la mañana? - suspiró cansado al saber la respuesta /- Ya sabes, me puse a buscar trabajo como modelo, ¡Pero hasta ahora no hay nada!. /- Entiendo - soltó para poner fin a la discusión. /- ¿Estas enojado? - cuestionó la pelirrosa. /- No. /- ¿Me llevarás a cenar? - preguntó temerosa por pensar que él se negaría. /-Nuevamente no hiciste nada? - ¿Para que preguntaba?, si ya sabía la respuesta. Sakura meneó la cabeza en signo de negación y el rubio roló los ojos - Vamos. - sentenció dándose media vuelta. /- ¡Espera!, iré por mi abrigo. - pidió antes de que él saliera del departamento._

Una tarde de otoño salí más temprano de lo normal del trabajo. No quise llegar a casa, así que sin rumbo fijo caminé… recuerdo que llegué hasta un parque de la ciudad y sin percatarme de quién era, choqué con alguien.

-_ Perdón - se excusó rápidamente el rubio y luego se viró para ver a quien había golpeado con su hombro - ¿Kiba? - cuestionó muy sorprendido de verlo, pues desde aquel percance ya no lo había visto. / - ¡ESTÚPIDO! - Gritó muy enojado el castaño dándole un golpe de lleno en la cara, haciendo que el rubio cayera al piso con la nariz rota. /- ¡PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA! - La reacción del rubio no fue para menos, y tan pronto como pudo se limpió la sangre de su nariz /- ¡¿Que, qué me pasa?, ¡¿Que, qué me pasa? - remedaba muy irónico e histérico - ¡¿Cómo diablos me preguntas que qué me pasa? - gritó tomándolo por la camisa conteniendo su rabia /- ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco? - exclamó el rubio /- Tú… pedazo de miseria - decía entre dientes - ¡¿Cómo diablos te atreves a andar por la vida como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras Hinata… /- ¡Te recuerdo que ella me dejó, maldita sea! - interrumpió seguidamente de haber escuchado "aquel" nombre y tan pronto como pudo se zafó del agarre del castaño. / ¡¿Perdón? - exclamó furioso - ¿Sabes cuanto ella te amaba?. /- ¡Con una maldita sea!, ¿¡Amar le llamas a que te dejen plantado el mismo día de tu boda sin ninguna explicación!. / - Sin… ¿Ninguna explicación? - cuestionó confundido, y nuevamente frunció su ceño - y tú que ¿Eh?, ¿Estás feliz por ello?, ¡Ah claro! - soltó irónico - ¡Ahora el hombrecito ya no tiene que fingir más!, ¡Ahora te puedes revolcar con esa tipa a todas tus anchas!, mientras que Hinata. /- ¡No te permito que hables así de Sakura y menos de mi situación si nó sabes! - Contradijo el rubio muy molesto. - Además Hinata nunca me amó - bajó el tono de su voz y se notó triste por ello - Solo fui un juguete más… ¡Maldición! - exclamó impotente - ¡Yo si la amaba! ¿Entiendes?, ¡YO SI LA AMABA! - ante aquel arrebato desesperado por parte del rubio, Kiba quedó muy sorprendido por lo dicho - ¡Por eso le pedí matrimonio! ¡Por eso, por que la amaba!, quería pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella, quería… /- ¿Leíste la carta? - interrumpió más calmado el castaño. /- ¿Q-Que? ¿Cómo? - soltó confundido / - ¡La carta imbecil!, ¿La leíste? - cuestionó una vez más desesperado. /- N-No - confesó / - ¡Estúpido! - soltó al pasarse una mano por la cabeza. / - Que… ¿Qué carta? - preguntó temeroso /- La carta que estaba entre las fotos - respondió y el rubio abrió los ojos de la impresión al recordar lo que había hecho con ella. /- Yo… /- ¡Léela! - interrumpió - ahí encontrarás tu respuesta. /- Pero… / - Escúchame bien Naruto, si después de que la leas decides que estás mejor sin ella, entonces olvídate de todo, de ella, de lo que pasó… ¡De todo!, ¿Entiendes?; pero si verdaderamente la amas como dices que lo hiciste… - Decía no sabiendo si estaba bien o nó lo que estaba haciendo - "¡Dios, se que después de esto me voy a arrepentir… pero es de Hinata de quien se trata, y de su felicidad!" - pensó derrotado el castaño - Si la amas, búscame. Yo te diré en donde se encuentra. - Sentenció - Pero eso sí… solo si la amas por que no quiero que le hagas más daño del que ya le hiciste. - Terminó por decir, para después salir de ahí, dejando a un rubio contrariado._

Me quedé como un estúpido parado a medio parque… pensando en las palabras de Kiba, razonando esos diminutos detalles que me había dado. ¡Él sabía donde estaba!, ¿Y que si yo la amaba? ¡Por supuesto que la amaba! ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de cómo estaba? ¡Mi vida ya no era la misma sin ella!.

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo hacia mi departamento, solo pensaba en la carta, en mi estupidez por no leerla y en _ella_… ¡Más bien, en todo!. Rogaba al cielo por que Sakura no se pusiera a limpiar por primera vez en su vida, ¡Solo pedía encontrar aquella bendita carta!.

.

.

.

_Continuará_

_A que no soy mala! ^w^_

_Bueno, perdón por no actualizar antes, podría darles mil y un millón de excusas por no hacerlo (y en verdad que si!) pero prefiero dejarlo en un ¡__**Discúlpenme!,**__ espero y ya no vuelva a pasar -.-u pero bueno… y que tal eh? Les gustó la conti? O.ó me dejarían un review?, por cierto, __**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**__ saben que sin ellos y sin ustedes yo no soy nada ^w^ Gracias en verdad y por no dejarme sola y varada en la conti… seeeéh! Grax! ^w^ ustedes son lo máximooooo! °0°_

_Ok. Los personajes son de mi buen maestro Kishimoto, las faltas de ortografía son gratis! y no digan que es poco, solo dejen que desglose los diálogos y verán xD… por cierto...  
_

_**Me obsequiarían un review? Recuerden que es para la conti ^w^**_


	10. Carta y un sentimiento: Coraje ƸӜƷ

**¡¿Quién dijo conti?, que alce la mano y diga ¡Yooooo!**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Déjame Contarte Mi Historia - Fic**

**Cap. 10 - Carta y un sentimiento llamado "Coraje".**

Llegué al departamento con la nariz rota y con un gran dolor en mi pecho. Estaba desesperado, angustiado… irritado conmigo mismo. ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?.

Sigilosamente me adentré al departamento, con la esperanza palpitando en mis manos… me encontré con que el departamento seguía tal cual lo había dejado, no había ningún cambio en él. Escuché el agua de la regadera y supuse que Sakura se estaba tomando un baño. Sin decir nada y sin anunciar mi llegada me metí rápidamente a la habitación, dirigiéndome a un solo lugar… al bote de basura. Tenía que encontrar aquella carta.

_- ¿Qué buscas? - preguntó Sakura al salir del baño de la habitación con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo /- Nada. - Respondió secamente el rubio sin dejar de buscar entre la basura /- ¿Puedo ayudarte? - preguntó al verlo sumamente desesperado esparciendo toda la basura /- No. - cortó fríamente el rubio._

Sin que me preguntara más, seguí buscando… hasta encontrarla. El destino o Dios quizás quiso que la hallara, y mientras ese sobre yacía sobre mis manos temblorosas me preguntaba _¿Por qué jamás la abrí? ¿Por qué fui un idita que reaccionó impulsivamente?… ¿Por qué?._

Corté el lado derecho de aquel sobre y pronto mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, mis manos temblorosas sudaron de miedo y nerviosismo, hasta que por fin saqué aquella hoja de papel cuidadosamente bien doblada.

Y leí.

"_Hoy debería de ser el día más feliz de mi vida, sin embargo no lo es. Debería de vestirme con mi traje de novia, debería de maquillarme y salir directo al lugar en donde te ataría a mi, y sin embargo aquí estoy. Escribiendo el último 'Adiós'._

_Hoy cuando me pregunté si haría bien en casarme contigo, la vida me puso una difícil prueba… desearía ser egoísta, desearía importarme mi propia felicidad, desearía pensar en mi y solo en mi, pero y si lo hiciera… serías infeliz, amor mío. Y yo no soportaría verte agonizar por ella, verte sufrir por ella. _

_A pesar de que supiste disimular muy bien estos últimos días a mi lado, no te reprocho nada pues junto a ti pasé los días mas hermosos y felices de mi vida. Al contrario, te agradezco el haberme escogido a mi como el reemplazo temporal de ella, y es justo que la felicidad que me otorgaste un día sea devuelta._

_Hoy, cuando me atormentaba la duda de que si llegarías a ser feliz realmente a mi lado y que si lograrías amarme como yo te amo a ti… la puerta sonó tres veces y tras de ella me encontré a un tipo muy agradable llamado Sai, uno de tus mejores amigos que no tenía el gusto de conocer. Me habló de lo desesperado que te encontró aquel día… y de tu petición. Yo callé, no dije nada. Pero cuando él me preguntó que quien era y que hacía en tu departamento… me tragué mi tristeza y sonreí. Al poco tiempo llegó ella, tan atractiva, tan de buen gusto, tan hermosa… ella llegaba ti otra vez. _

_He aquí escribiendo esto, he aquí deseando con todas mis fuerzas ser ella, ser a quien más quieres, ser a quien amas… He aquí con los últimos pedazos de mi dignidad y de mi alma… lamento mucho no ser egoísta. Pero y si lo fuera, ¿Qué clase de persona sería?._

_Te dejo libre amor mío, se feliz con la persona que amas; que para mi no hay lugar. Yo me quito de tu camino, tu sigue adelante… con ella. Olvídame que yo no te podré olvidar._

_Te Amo, y aunque siempre te lo dije, me duele saber que estas serán las últimas palabras que diré antes de irme de tu vida."_

_Arrugó aquella hoja de papel con todas su fuerzas y coraje, sintiéndose tan impotente y estúpido; su cuerpo tembló de rabia y sus manos se cerraron en un puño fuertemente a tal grado de casi hacerse daño él mismo. Con la mandíbula tiesa y sus dientes apretados, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla… _

¿Por qué?, esa pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza. ¿Por qué nunca le dije lo que en verdad sentía por ella? ¡¿Por qué demonios no le dije que la amaba?… ¡Estúpido!, eso era lo que era y lo que soy. ¡Un impulsivo sin remedio!.

_- ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó la pelirrosa al dirigirse hacia él - ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasó en la cara? - Exclamó horrorizada al verlo con la nariz rota e hinchada, con rastros de sangre. El rubio no le respondió y rápidamente ella lo jaló hasta llevarlo a que se sentara en el borde de la cama. Buscó con que limpiarle el rostro y nuevamente se dirigió a él._

Estaba pensando en todo lo que había leído y ni me percaté del momento en que Sakura me había llevado hasta la cama para limpiarme los rastros de sangre… y mientras lo hacía no quise desaprovechar el momento para preguntarle…

_- ¿Cómo entraste? - más que pregunta, aquello sonó como una exigencia que el rubio quería saber / - ¿Cómo? - preguntó aturdida la pelirrosa - Yo he estado aquí, no he salido a ninguna parte. - Respondió lo más lógico que se le cruzó por la cabeza. El rubio suspiró cansadamente. /- No me refiero a eso. - afirmó seriamente - Me refiero a como entraste aquella vez, la vez que volviste a mi. - la pelirrosa suspiró y dejó de limpiarle. /- Pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías. - respondió incómoda y luego lo miró confusa. - Por cierto… de eso quería hablarte pero se me olvidó. /- ¡Sin rodeos Sakura! - pidió exasperado. /- Bueno, una chica me abrió la puerta - respondió haciendo memoria - una muy linda y atractiva, por cierto. - agregó haciendo enojar al rubio /- ¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que ella podría ser algo de mi? - preguntó molesto /- De hecho, si - afirmó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto - Pero ella se apresuró en decirme que era tu prima y que solo pasaba una temporada contigo._

Hinata había hecho todo lo posible por que ellos no sospecharan nada sobre nosotros, había inventado ser mi prima y que solo estaba de visita. A Sakura la había engañado con que a mi me encantaría verla dentro del departamento cuando yo llegara de una fiesta… *Suspiro*

Fue doloroso saber lo que ella había hecho por mi "supuesta felicidad". Me odié más que nunca.

_- ¿¡Por qué le creíste! - El rubio se paró muy molesto de su lugar, dejando a la pelirrosa muy desconcertada por su pronta actitud. - ¡Por qué le creíste, maldita sea! - exclamó furioso con ella y consigo mismo /- ¡Por que ella me lo aseguró! - replicó aturdida - ella… yo… ¡Yo no dude! - respondió dando un paso hacia atrás por notar la furia del rubio /- ¡Por qué Sakura! ¡Por qué le creíste!… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Por qué! - decía fuera de sí - ¡Por que tuviste que regresar ahora! - exclamó impotente y con las lágrimas casi cayendo de sus ojos zafiros. Sakura entrecerró los ojos no queriendo creer lo que escuchaba /- Pero… ¡Pero tu me buscaste! /- ¡Eso fue antes! - gruñó impotente - Yo… ¡Yo la amaba! - lloró derrotado, sin duda la tristeza le había ganado al rencor y la furia - yo… yo la amo.- dijo destrozado. Sakura hizo una cara de espanto al escucharle decir eso y pronto se llevó una mano a la boca /- Pero… pero… - no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado - ¡Es tu prima! - exclamó horrorizada. El rubio la miró aturdido y sin decir más fue hacia ella para tomarla de los hombros /- ¡Mírame Sakura! - exigió - ¡Mírame! - Exclamó mientras la jaloneaba /- ¡No!… ¡Suéltame! ¡suéltame! - decía fuera de sí queriéndose zafar de su agarre /- ¡QUE ME MIRES, MALDITA SEA! - gritó, a lo cual Sakura lo miró muy temerosa - Dime - decía muy enojado - ¡¿Acaso me ves algún parecido a ella? ¿¡Acaso ella tiene el mismo color de ojos o el mismo color de cabello que yo! ¡¿Acaso hay una mínima igualdad entre ella y yo? - decía furioso - ¡¿Acaso le preguntaste su apellido? /- S-Si - contestó nerviosa /- ¡¿Cuál? /- Hy… Hyuga - Al decirle el rubio la soltó bruscamente haciendo que ella cayera sobre la cama /- ¿Acaso no sabes quienes son los Hyuga? - preguntó rencoroso. Sakura solo atinó a abrir los ojos de sobremanera y calló en cuenta de con quién había tratado… ahí estaba su sospecha del día en que la conoció, era por eso de que aquella ojiperla se le hacía conocida… ¡Ella era la heredera de las empresas Hyuga!, y pronto un pensamiento acaparó su mente /- ¡¿Estuviste con ella por interés? - preguntó alarmada y confundida._

Escuchar lo que ella me dijo me llenó de ira, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía si quiera en pensar en eso?, yo amaba a Hinata solo por ser ella, no por lo que tenía su familia… Sakura al igual que muchos no comprendían eso. Debo de reconocer que le contesté muy mal, estaba fuera de sí y solo recuerdo que nos peleamos más…

Ese mismo día decidí dejar las cosas como estaban con Sakura antes de volvernos a gritar, quise salir de ahí sin decir nada, pero…

_- ¡¿A dónde vas? - preguntó desesperadamente la ojijade al ver salir al rubio de la habitación /- No te interesa - respondió sin voltearse - ha y… Sakura - llamó a la aludida - Por favor, cuando regrese no quiero verte - dijo secamente sin ningún sentimiento hacia ella - Quiero que te vallas como la primera vez. - finalizó y sin más se fue /- ¡P-Pero Naruto!… ¡Naruto! - llamaba pero él no le hacía caso. _

Como pude, llegué a casa de Kiba antes de que anocheciera… Supuse que se había sorprendido al verme tras la puerta, más no me dijo nada y me hizo pasar hacia la sala.

Al adentrarme distinguí que _alguien_ se encontraba con él.

.:.:.:.:.:.:._Continuará…_

_Muajajaja que les pareció la conti ^w^, ¿Les pareció poco? O.O náaaah! espero que haya sido de su agrado y bueno, solo quiero hacerles una advertencia: __**El fic está por terminar**__ (wiiii *grito de emoción*) __**Y espero NO se pierdan por que a partir de aquí podría haber más enredos muajajajaja y no quiero que luego me diga "Kenni ya me perdí u.u"**__ jajaja no, no es cierto, pero por favor, (suplico) no se pierdan por que podrían confundirse ^^, Entonces, el fic está por terminar (creo). En fin, perdón a los que le dije que la proxima conti sería "Defecto Perfecto", pero esque me animé a continuar mejor este fic ^^U… pero bueno._

_Por cierto, Japón sufrió uno de los sucesos más teóricos y catastróficos que pudieron tener… es una pena y una lástima que esto pase, pero a la naturaleza no la podemos controlar… espero que algo así jamás pase en donde nosotros habitamos. Y si pasa… que Dios nos cuide. No se que decir… me siento muy triste en verdad, mucha gente murió y otras tantas están desaparecidas y/o heridas. (Se que sonará bruto y absurdo de mi parte pero…) Ojala que a __Masashi Kishimoto __no le haya pasado nada. Mandémosle buenas vibras y ojala que la gente de Japón se pueda recuperar pronto._

_Ok. Pasando a otra cosa: __**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!, enserio que si animan a continuarle con la conti, ¡Muchas gracias por sus amenazas y sus mensajes bomba! XD y GRACIAS, sin ustedes este intento de escritora no estaría escribiendo ahora, por que son su comentarios los que me animan a continuarle hasta darle un final ^^ en verdad, Gracias y los quiero muchisisisimo!**_

_Y bueno, Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, las faltas de ortografía son gratis y…_

_**¿Me apoyarían con un lindo y amenazante review? ^-^ ¡Hay díganme que si, y si habrá conti!**_


	11. Déjame Contarte Mi Historia ƸӜƷ

**Déjame Contarte Mi Historia - Fic.**

Como pude, llegué a casa de Kiba antes de que anocheciera… Supuse que se había sorprendido al verme tras la puerta, más no me dijo nada y me hizo pasar hacia la sala.

Al adentrarme distinguí que _alguien_ se encontraba con él.

**Cap. 11 - Déjame Contarte Mi Historia.**

_Al abrir no se esperó que fuera el rubio quien estuviera tras su puerta, después de detallarlo por unos segundos sonrió con sorna y se hizo aún lado para dejar pasar a su nuevo invitado. Naruto no lo pensó dos veces y se adentró a aquella morada tan nervioso y desesperado. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo en ese lapso de tiempo a lo que Kiba empezó a caminar para guiarlo através de su casa. Un ruido en la sala hizo llamar la atención del rubio, entonces su corazón latió fuertemente y detuvo su caminar. - ¿Dónde esta? - dijo con una voz diminuta al castaño mientras sentía un revoloteo por su estómago. Kiba soltó su suspiro con resignación y lo tomó del hombro al notar su inquietud. - Cálmate. No está aquí. - respondió despreocupadamente y caminó hacia la sala seguido de un rubio perturbado._

_- ¡Valla, pensé que nunca llegarías!_

La voz de Shino me mató las esperanzas de encontrarla allí.

Me hicieron pasar y sentarme en un sillón de la sala a pesar de mi desesperación por verla, tocarla y tenerla entre mis brazos. Ellos hablaban, yo estaba absorto; pensando en todo el tiempo que pasó y yo sin darme cuenta de lo que en verdad ocurría…

_- ¿Estamos? - dijo Kiba un poco molesto al notar que el rubio no le prestaba atención - ¡¿Maldita sea, no has escuchado todo lo que dije? - exclamó muy enojado el castaño / - ¡Kiba, cálmate! - dijo Shino tomándolo del brazo. Naruto suspiró, era cierto no le había prestado ni la más minima atención, pero sabía de antemano todo el sermón que le había echado el castaño. / - Necesito verla - dijo seriamente el rubio - Ahora._

Tan impulsivo como siempre, Kiba se me fue encima y me gritó un rotundo no y nuevamente fui sermoneado. Shino fue más comprensivo y me pidió que esperara al amanecer, pues la madrugada de aquella noche ya hacía su acto de presencia.

Las horas hicieron gala de lo que son, tiempo que jamás le había dado su valor y ahora… ellas se reían de mi al pasar lentamente. Fue eterna la espera, fueron siete largas horas que estuve sin dormir, sin saber como reaccionaría cuando la viera; tiempo que tuve que ignorar al divagar entre mis recuerdos.

Al amanecer mi desesperación incrementó considerablemente, Kiba y Shino desayunan tranquilamente mientras yo apenas y picoteaba la comida, mi interior estaba hecho un caos, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en retrasar más aquella larga espera que tuve que pasar para verla.

_- Será mejor que comas - comentó Shino al darse cuenta que el rubio estaba más que ansioso por salir de ahí /- Así estoy bien - comentó hábilmente el rubio, pues Kiba y Shino ya casi terminaban con su desayuno /- No te lo recomiendo - dijo Kiba - Será un largo camino - finalizó relajadamente al estirarse como un gato en su lugar. Naruto los miró furioso /- Dije que así estoy bien y si nos vamos ahora mejor. - Shino no comentó nada pero Kiba frunció el ceño en signo de molestia /- Toma en cuenta que te estamos haciendo un favor. _

Era cierto, lo que Kiba había dicho era realmente cierto. Ellos no tenían ninguna obligación conmigo y no eran precisamente mis amigos, eran amigos de Hinata y hasta podría llamarlos sus confidentes… ¿Entonces que me pasaba?, mi desesperación incrementaba a cada segundo más y ya no lograba soportar ese vacío que existía en mi, ese hueco que Hinata había dejado con su "_Adiós_"

Después de unas disculpas salimos de ahí, Shino conduciendo, yo en la parte del copiloto y Kiba sentado atrás. Durante el trayecto paramos en dos gasolineras, en la primera para echarle más gasolina al carro, y en la segunda paramos para ir al baño y comprar unos suministros… el trayecto duró más de seis horas. Fuimos de una ciudad a otra.

El pequeño suburbio que parecía pertenecer a personas adineradas, se dejaba ver a las afueras de Shizuoka. Kiba me tomó del hombro y me dijo "Ya estamos llegando".

Eso bastó para que empezara a sentir un sinfín de emociones y sentimientos encontrados dentro de mi. Mi alma se estremeció y mi corazón empezó a bombardear fuertemente… si antes estaba desesperado, en esos momentos me encontraba experimentando lo inimaginable. Estaba nervioso… ¡Caray!, me encontraba realmente inquieto, temeroso por cualquier cosa que pudiera a pasar… o no, quizás realmente me encontraba feliz y decidido a tomarla entre mis brazos y plantarle un beso sin decir mas… ¡Dios, no sabía que hacer!, ¡No sabía que decirle!. Quizás le dijera - ¡Hinata estoy aquí!, Hinata ¡Te amo!, Hinata yo… ¡Diablos, por que me dejaste!

No… realmente no sabía que hacer.

Shino dejó de conducir y se estacionó en una esquina. Podía sentir los fuertes latidos de mi corazón.

_- Está allí - dijo Kiba señalando una casa de dos plantas color beige. Naruto no respondió. /- Vamos, que ella no te estará esperando toda la eternidad - comentó Shino palmeándole un hombro para reconfortarlo. / - Yo… yo no se… - titubeaba el rubio. /- ¡Já! ¿No que querías verla?, no me digas que ya saliste gallina - retó burlonamente el castaño. El rubio se despabiló y armándose de valor bajó del auto. /- Gracias por traerme - dijo al cerrar la puerta - Les debo una. - sonrió agradecidamente. / - ¡Nos debes varias! - comentó Kiba, a lo que el rubio solo sonrió aún más y caminó hacia su destino._

_- ¿Crees que debamos irnos? - preguntó Shino al ver cruzar al rubio al otro extremo de la carretera. /- Si… estará bien. - respondió despreocupadamente el castaño. / - Pero Hinata… / - ¡Es cierto! - exclamó Kiba al acordarse de un pequeño detalle - ¡Hinata está…! ¡Debemos de hablarle! - decía desesperadamente tratando de salir del auto /- ¡Es inútil! - respondió Shino - Él acaba de llegar. - Kiba vió con horror aquel desenlace. / - Será mejor que nos vallamos - dijo /- Pero si las cosas salen mal… Naruto… /- Seguro querrá estar solo. - cortó decididamente el castaño. Después de analizarlo por unos segundos y darle una última mirada al rubio, Shino le hizo caso a Kiba y arrancó el auto. _

Llegué al lugar que Kiba me señaló, dí un último vistazo hacia atrás y me percaté que Shino y Kiba ya se habían ido, me acerqué a la puerta y antes de tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió inesperadamente.

No era Hinata.

_Aquel tipo miró desconcertado al rubio y después de analizarlo de pies a cabeza, cambió las facciones de su rostro y se puso serio - ¿Se le ofrece algo? - su voz grave retumbó en los oídos de un rubio confundido /- Yo… no… creo que me equivoqué… lo siento. - contrariado y como si alguien le hubiera echado un balde de agua fría, Naruto dio media vuelta y caminó lentamente, pensando en '¿Por qué Shino y Kiba lo habían engañado? Quizás se lo mereciera…'_

_- ¿A quien buscaba? - preguntó a lo alto aquel castaño._

_El rubio volteó ligeramente y con una triste sonrisa respondió - No tiene caso… / - ¿Sabe?, este lugar es muy pequeño, entre todos nos conocemos. - comentó aquel sujeto al ver a ese rubio cabizbajo y con una aura decepcionada - Si quiere puedo ayudarle - El rubio lo analizó por unos segundos y se preguntó '¿Por qué no?' / - Estoy buscando a Hinat… / - ¡Hey! ¿Por qué no me esperaste? - llamaron desde adentro a aquel sujeto y pronto aquella voz reconocida por el rubio fue acercándose al igual que su dueña - No te has acabado lo que te preparé ¿Sabes?, Yo…_

_Las miradas se encontraron, luna y cielo, noche y sol… el mundo pareció detenerse._

_- Creo que ya encontraste a quien buscabas - comentó con sorna y malicia aquel castaño. El rubio lo miró desconcertado por unos segundos y regresó la mirada confundida y sorprendida hacia Hinata._

¿Qué significaba?… ¿Qué pasaba?… Muchas y otras tantas preguntas rondaban en mi mente, el que ella estuviera con ese tipo solo hacía que pensara en lo más lógico, el que ella le reclamara con familiaridad acrecentaba más mis sospechas…

_- Bien… creo que me voy. - dijo el castaño para romper aquel silencio que se había formado alrededor de ellos - ¿Estarás bien? - se dirigió hacia la ojiperla, a lo que ella asintió sin dejar de ver al rubio. - Ok., entonces nos vemos hasta en la tarde. - se acercó a Hinata. le dio un beso en la frente y le acarició la mejilla para atraer su atención - Cuida bien del pequeño monstruo, ¿Si? - dijo acariciando con una mano el pequeño bulto que tenía la ojiperla dentro su barriga y hasta entonces el rubio fue consiente de lo que pasaba - Nos vemos bebé - dio un beso en su barriga y con una gran sonrisa pasó al lado de cierto rubio desilusionado._

No te voy a negar que todas las ganas que tenía por verla se fueron por el caño en el preciso momento en que se confirmaron todas mis sospechas. Por estúpido la había perdido, me sentí herido… impotente… me odiaba, odiaba esa situación. ¡Dios, tú ahora sabes lo que sentía por ella! ¡Maldita sea, me moría por dentro!

Ella estaba más hermosa a como la recordaba y su maternidad le asentaba muy bien…

- ¿_Q-Quieres… pasar? - decía nerviosamente ojiperla al verlo allí. El rubio quiso decir 'no' cuando la escuchó hablar pero en cambio sus labios hablaron por sí solos / - Yo… no se si sea el momento adecuado - dijo procurando analizar muy bien su situación / - B-Bueno… - respondió la ojiperla - entonces creo que yo… entraré y… / - Hinata, necesitamos hablar. - por fin se armó de valor el rubio._

Hinata asintió ante mi pedido y dejó que entrara a aquella casa. Una vez sentado en la sala y que ella se sentara en el sillón de enfrente, suspiré dolorosamente y por instinto entrelacé mis manos apoyando mis brazos en las piernas.

Ya estaba acabado, triste y frustrado pero aún seguía allí, queriendo aclarar las cosas con ella… Queriendo decirle cuanto amo y la necesito. Queriéndole pedir al tiempo que regresara para dejarle en claro cuanto la amo, para que ya no se apartara de mi lado… para que… tú lo sabes bien, creo que acabo de contártelo…

_- Yo… nose como empezar - dijo tristemente el rubio con un nudo en la garganta, acto seguido dirigió su mirada al suelo al no encontrar palabra adecuada para empezar. / - Empieza… por el principio. - sugirió melancólicamente la ojiperla. Naruto clavó su mirada en ella y suspiró, Hinata tenía razón. / - Entonces… - decía llamando la atención de la ojiperla - __Déjame contarte mi historia__... si después de esto no quieres saber más de mi, lo entenderé... _

_**Continuará.**_

_**¿Quieren conti? Dejen reviews! :3 jijiji **__- Por cierto, si alguien le puso mucha atención al título y al __principio de esta historia__, entenderá que es lo que pasa :3 y si no lo entienden, les sugiero que lean al principio de la historia, me refiero al __capitulo __1 y lo entenderán xDD_

_Ahora, este Fic ya está llegando a su final :') quizás le quede 2 o 3 caps y ya termino, todo depende de lo que se me ocurra en el transcurso e_e jejeje y bueno: __**¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! ¡En verdad los amooo! ¡Son lo máximo! ¡Gracias a todos por todo el apoyo que me han brindado, por acordarme que tengo fics que continuar y por ser pacientes!**_

_- Lamento mucho el retraso y esque son varias cosas que me han pasado tanto en la salud, en asuntos personales, emocionales, sentimentales (?), y todo lo que termine en "ales" TwT siento mucho haberlos dejado, ¡Pero YA estoy de regreso! Wiiiiiii y bueno ya saben:_

_Los personajes son de mi buen amigo Masashi Kishimoto, las faltas de ortografía… ¿Saben que? ¡Son Gratis! Jajaja y bueno:_

_**Si NO quieren conti, entonces NO dejen reviews DD': (¡Pidan contii!) **_**:D**


	12. Decisiones ƸӜƷ Final

Antes que nada quiero decirles… ¡PERDON! T0T no fue mi intención dejar varado este fic :'( solo que hubieron algunas cosillas por ahí que no me dejaron continuar :c gracias por todo y no les cuesta nada dejarme un review para animarme a continuar con los demás ;) en fin, lean lo que esta autora tiene preparado para ustedes :DD

**Déjame contarte mi historia. – Fic.**

_- Yo… no sé cómo empezar - dijo tristemente el rubio con un nudo en la garganta, acto seguido dirigió su mirada al suelo al no encontrar palabra adecuada para empezar. / - Empieza… por el principio. - sugirió melancólicamente la ojiperla. Naruto clavó su mirada en ella y suspiró, Hinata tenía razón. / - Entonces… - decía llamando la atención de la ojiperla - __Déjame contarte mi historia__... si después de esto no quieres saber más de mí, lo entenderé..._

_**Cap. 12 – Decisiones.**_

_Hinata yacía sentada frente a él, aun no quitaba la mirada de su regazo desde que el rubio comenzó a contarle su historia. Naruto vaciló unos instantes antes de aclararse la garganta pues de momento sentía como sus fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo._

_- Yo… yo se que ahora es un poco tarde... – sonrió tristemente antes de continuar – demasiado tarde, diría yo. Ahora tú… veo que… - suspiró fuertemente, no quería a completar la frase pero ella tampoco sabía qué era lo que diría él. - veo que formaste una nueva familia, noto que ahora eres feliz al lado de él y ahora, mírate. – sentenció frustrado – serás madre de un pequeño y yo… yo salgo sobrando en tu vida y no te culpo, al final de cuentas fui yo quien tuvo la culpa de que las cosas se dieran de esta forma… fui yo quien no te supo valorar y no supo reconocer el amor que tenía… no me di cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito y te amo… - los ojos perlas empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas – Ahora… mejor será no quitarte más tu tiempo – Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica, se paró de mueble de donde estaba sentado y le dio un último vistazo a la ojiperla – Creo que… debo de irme. – Naruto caminó algunos pasos hacia la puerta, esperando que al menos ella dijera algo – "Nos vemos, Hinata. Hasta nunca, cielo" – pensó tristemente._

_Ella lo vio alejarse, aún no sabía que decir, hasta que por fin con un nudo en la garganta lloró._

_- ¿Qué… q-qué quieres que te diga después de todo este tiempo? – fueron sus palabras antes de que él llegase hacia la puerta, a lo que lo hiso detenerse y voltear, pero ella no se había inmutado de su lugar, Naruto bajó la mirada. No sabía qué contestar… - ¿Acaso quieres que te diga que te amo? ¿Qué en todo este tiempo he esperado por ti?... ¿Acaso quieres que te diga que te crees él único en mi vida? – los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos por los cuestionamientos que le hacía la ojiperla, aunque su voz sonase quebrada a cada segundo, a él le dolían sus duras palabras como estacas en el corazón. Fue entonces que Hinata comenzó a llorar._

_- Hinata yo…_

_- ¡No, déjame terminar! – exclamó con todas sus fuerzas. Naruto calló, sabía que cualquier insulto o reclamación se lo merecía por ser tan estúpido, solo pudo quedarse a escuchar más de lo que ella diría._

_- ¡Naruto! – fue entonces cuando se paró de su lugar y corrió hacia él. Naruto, quien estaba de espaldas sintió como dos delgadas y frágiles brazos lo rodeaban. Estaba temblando, estaba llorando sobre su espalda mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. Por supuesto, él se sorprendió no esperaba a que ella lo abrazara de esa forma, sintió como una mediana y abultada panza tras su espalda y sonrió tristemente… sin duda el padre de ese pequeño niño sería el hombre más afortunado de tener a una mujer tan espléndida como ella, capaz de perdonar errores tontos y estúpidos que él le había ocasionado._

_- Hinata…_

_- Shhh… - hizo aquel sonido tan despacio para que él callara. Y él le hizo caso. – Yo… yo tampoco he dejado de amarte – confesó. Naruto abrió los ojos al no poderlo creer, pero entonces algo le vino a la mente. – N-No eh estado con nadie… de hecho no estoy casada. – Naruto se confundió y pronto se le aceleró el corazón ¿Qué quería decir con eso? – Tengo… cinco meses de embarazo – el rubio no lo podía creer y si sus matemáticas eran perfectas, eso significaba que… - Este hijo que espero… es tuyo. – declaró, el rubio sintió flaquear, tenía un nudo en la garganta por tanta emoción que traía. Quería gritar, correr, llorar, reír, saltar… no sabía qué hacer._

_No quiso ser brusco y despacio se separó de ella, se volteó y la miró a los ojos, esos hermosas perlas que lo habían enamorado. Por su parte, Hinata no sabía cómo reaccionaría aquel rubio, no sabía qué podría esperar se de él. El rubio le sonrió y la abrazó fuertemente, pero no tanto como para hacerle daño al bebé; de un momento a otro empezó a llorar, no de dolor si no de alegría._

_Hinata correspondió aquel abrazo tan conmovedor, sabía que algún día Naruto la buscaría y le explicaría todo, eso se lo decía su corazón… pero jamás se imaginó que fuera ese preciso momento._

_- Gracias – Fue lo que pudo articular en aquel momento el rubio, pues no cabía de emoción y menos con el nudo en la garganta. Pasaron unos minutos en aquella posición y él se alejó un poco de ella – Amor… por favor, perdóname por ser un estúpido. – dijo entre lagrimas de felicidad._

_- Te eh perdonado desde el momento en que entraste por esta puerta a buscarme y contarme tu historia – Hinata sonrió y él no pudo contener sus ganas de besarla… aquel momento fue único para ambos pues iniciarían una vida desde cero, amándose plenamente._

- ¡Oh, valla! – comentó aquella mujer mientras se tomaba su té, era una mujer con el cabello gris y piel un tanto arrugada, le se notaba que no pasaba de los setenta años – Qué hermosa historia tan conmovedora. – comentó.

- ¿Verdad que si? – contestó aquel hombre de avanzada edad, del cual podría notarse que estaba un poco más desgastado que ella – Esta historia es un caso real… de hecho es…

- Disculpen, pero tienen visita – interrumpió una mujer sonriente, de cabello negro y vestida de enfermera. Ambas personas voltearon para ver quienes eran las visitas. Hacia ellos caminaban cuatro muchachos, el mayor aparentaba unos treinta y nueve años, era un rubio de ojos azules y tez clara; el que le seguía aparentaba tener unos treinta y seis años, era un moreno y de ojos aperlados; el penúltimo aparentaba tener treinta y tres años, era igual de rubio que el primero solo que con ojos aperlados como el segundo; y la única chica entre ellos se veía de veintinueve años, era una chica de ojos azulinos como el primero pero de cabello lacio y negri-azulado como el segundo.

- ¡Hola papá! – dijo la chica.

- ¡Hola mi pequeña!, ¿Cómo han estado? – preguntó aquel señor mientras abrazaba a su hija.

- ¡Muy bien mi viejo! – dijo el mayor de ellos.

- ¡¿Viejo?! – exclamó aquel señor un tanto molesto mientras le salía una venita en la frente - ¡Viejo los cerros! – dijo haciendo un puchero.

- ¡Y reverdecen! – dijo el otro rubio haciéndole segunda al hermano mayor.

- Exacto. – contestó aquel señor y luego se dio cuenta de lo que decían - ¡Espera, qué me tratas de decir con eso?! – replicó haciendo que los presentes se rieran de él.

- ¿Te lo digo papá? – preguntó sonriente y con sarcasmo el ojiperla, mientras su padre asentía con la cabeza - ¡Que eres un rabo verde! – dijo entre risas haciendo que sus hermanos volvieran a reír, menos la chica quien solo veía a aquella señora reírse con ellos. Pronto la chica se acercó hacia ella y los demás dejaron de reír.

- Y… ¿Cómo esta? – preguntó al ponerse de cuclillas ante ella y la tomó de las manos en signo de familiaridad.

- ¿Eh? – pronunció la señora al darse cuenta de la pregunta – Yo… muy bien, gracias – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa un tanto tímida - ¿Y usted? – preguntó para ser cortes con ella. Pronto la chica empezó a llorar - ¿Acaso hice algo malo? – preguntó asustada aquella mujer, a lo que la chica lloró negando con la cabeza sin poderle responder.

- Es que… le recuerda a su madre – contestó aquel señor viendo con tristeza aquel momento.

- ¡Oh!, pequeña… no deberías de ponerte así, ¿Sabes?... estoy segura de que en donde quiera que esté tu madre ella estaría orgullosa de ti y apuesto a te ha de querer mucho por ser una chica tan especial y bella. – le dijo la señora mientras la tomaba del mentón a aquella chica.

- ¿L-Le puedo dar un abrazo? – preguntó entre llantos la ojiazul.

- Claro pequeña – respondió sonriente aquella mujer de avanzada edad mientras le ofrecía sus brazos, la chica no dudó ningunos instantes y se le abalanzó a aquella mujer aferrándose a ella con lagrimas en los ojos. Aquella señora le acarició el pelo cariñosamente y la chica lloró aun más. – Y… a todo esto, ¿Cómo se llaman? – preguntó.

- Ah pues, este es mi hijo mayor se llama Kai – dijo señalando al rubio mayor.

- Hola – saludó el rubio un tanto triste.

– Este es otro de mis monstros y se llama Kazuo – dijo señalando al ojiperla.

- Es un gusto conocerla – contestó el otro ojiperla con semblante serio.

– Éste brabucón – señaló al rubio más joven – se llama Hayato – lo dijo mientras recibía un mirada fulminante del otro ojiperla.

- ¡Qué tal! – le sonrió a aquella señora.

Y viendo a la chica de ojos azules iguales a los de él, tan compasivamente sonrió.

– y mi pequeña niña se llama Ayami – dijo por último. La cual le dirigió una sutil sonrisa.

- Wow, se ve que son unos chicos muy agradables – comentó aquella señora – Bueno… me gustaría hablar más con ustedes pero… creo que… debo de ir… ¿A mi cuarto? – dijo un tanto confundida consigo misma y pronto se paró de su lugar.

- ¿Puedo acompañarla? – preguntó tristemente la chica al parase junto a ella.

- Claro pequeña – respondió la de cabellos grises como las cenizas.

Aquellas dos mujeres se alejaron del lugar y entraron a las instalaciones del retiro para ancianos. Los tres chicos miraron a su padre después de que ellas se perdieran a lo lejos.

- ¿Hasta cuándo papá? – dijo muy triste el ojiperla mayor mientras se le hacía un nudo en la garganta por tanto coraje que tría en su interior.

El anciano bajó la cabeza tristemente y sus ojos se le aguaron.

- ¡Estamos tan cansados de que siempre sea lo mismo! ¡Cada fin de semana, cada cumpleaños…

- Ya déjenlo, ¿Si? – interrumpió el ojiazul a su hermano menor al ver como se encontraba su padre, pronto le puso una mano sobre el hombro de aquel viejo y le acarició la espalda – Sé que tú… también te sientes tan impotente como nosotros… perdónanos papá – comentó, a lo que sus dos hermanos entristecieron.

**..****ƸӜƷ****.****.**

Mientras tanto ambas mujeres entraron a la habitación de aquella mujer.

- Entonces… ¿Cómo conoció a mi papá? – preguntaba la ojiazul al llegar a la recámara de aquella de cabellos grises.

- Pues… no lo recuerdo bien – contestó un tanto confundida – Lo que sí recuerdo es que entré a mi habitación y encontré un libro gastado sobre la recámara… pero después entró tu padre y yo grité – soltó una risa al poder recordar aquel recuerdo tan borroso – Al final… me dijeron que esa no era mi habitación, sino de la enfrente – sonrió plácidamente.

La chica sonrió con ella y pronto llegó una rubia enfermera.

- Lo siento chicas, pero las visitas ya terminaron – sonrío alegremente la enfermera.

- Gracias – dijo la ojiazul, acto seguido se levantó de la recámara en donde estaba sentada junto a la anciana. – bueno… fue un gusto haber platicado con usted – sonrió tristemente.

- El placer fue mío… este… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? – preguntó confundida la anciana.

- Ayami, mi nombre es Ayami – respondió melancólicamente – Bueno… nos vemos señora.

- ¡Oh, sí! Nos vemos… - respondió sonrientemente al despedirla y verla salir de su habitación - _¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba? –_ se preguntó mentalmente la señora mientras veía a través del cristal de su habitación. – Me hubiera gustado que… alguno de mis familiares me visitara – susurró al ver a aquellos muchachos despedirse de su padre.

**..****ƸӜƷ****.****.**

Las horas pasaron y cayó la noche sobre aquel lugar. Y como todas las noches, aquel hombre salió de su cuarto y despacio caminó hacia la puerta que tenía enfrente, tomó el picaporte de la puerta y la movió hacia la derecha, poco a poco la puerta fue cediendo y empujó despacio… sonrió al verla costada de lado y antes de que volviera a su cuarto ella se volteó y empezó a moverse sobre su cama… llorando empezó a susurrar su nombre. El anciano se sorprendió y rápido fue hacia ella, la tomó del hombro y llamó.

- ¿H-Hinata? – dijo asustado, ella abrió los ojos asustada y lloró al verlo.

- ¡Naruto! – exclamó despacio y rápidamente se abalanzó hacia sus brazos – N-Naruto, Naruto… qué es lo que me está pasando… - lloró entre sus brazos. Naruto al igual que ella lloró al ver que había recobrado la conciencia… aunque fueran solo esos minutos.

- Hinata, no sé cómo explicarte pero… sufres de alzhéimer, ahora… ahora los lapsos de olvido son más recurrentes y pueden durar días o semanas, y así se irá incrementando más y más – explicó con tanto amor que cargaba en sus ojos mientras le acariciaba el pelo lacio y largo que portaba, pero con él tiempo fue cambiando de color y canas.

Hinata lloró impotente de la enfermedad que padecía, sufría; su corazón dolía pero lloraba triste al recordar pequeños detalles de esa misma tarde… ¡No era posible, ni a sus propios hijos podía reconocer ya!

- Naruto… Naruto, no quiero estar así, no quiero olvidar y ni quiero olvidarte a ti y a nuestros hijos… por favor – pedía suplicante – Por favor has que descanse en paz… mátame Naruto, yo no quiero vivir así – pidió con el corazón destrozado, sin embargo aquel señor negaba con la cabeza llorando igual que ella.

- No – dijo con un nudo en la garganta – No… yo no podría hacer tal cosa. ¡Yo te amo! ¡Yo te amo!, por eso me metí en este lugar… solo para estar junto a ti – declaró tristemente.

- Naruto… Naruto, mírame – dijo alzándole el mentón con ambas manos para que él la viera a esos tan hermosos que lo habían cautivado y que ahora tenían el mismo brillo que portaba en aquellos años, mismos que ahora estaban rodeados de algunas cuantas arrugas – Por favor, entiéndeme… - pidió una vez más.

El ojiazul comprendió lo que decía su mujer a la que tanto amaba… si él estuviera en su lugar, sin duda pediría lo mismo. Entonces, él por sin asintió.

- Está bien Hinata – dijo dándole una triste sonrisa – pero yo me iré contigo… recuerda que adonde tu vallas, yo también iré… como las golondrinas, ¿Recuerdas? – aquel comentario hiso que Hinata llorara de felicidad… amaba a ese hombre que tenía a su lado. Lo amaba tal cual era, siempre lo había amado. - ¿sabes?, nuestros hijos se espantaran cuando vean que ya no estamos – dijo tristemente el ojiazul - ¿Por qué no… les haces unas notitas como tu acostumbrabas a hacerlas? – sonrió mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Hinata asintió dulcemente – A hora vuelvo. – suspiró y antes de salir del cuarto de su amada, le dedicó una sonrisa.

Hinata se levantó de su cama y comenzó a escribir.

"_- Queridos hijos, esta decisión que su padre y yo hemos tomado… sé que es algo lastimero pero mi corazón no podía verlos sufrir más y más cada día, cada visita, cada momento que desde que entré en este lugar._

_Su padre y yo los amamos porque del fruto de nuestro amor surgieron ustedes, mis niños, mis queridos hijos. Perdónenos por tomar la salida fácil, pero quiero que me comprendan… yo no podría seguir viviendo así, sin saber quiénes eran realmente. Ahora que eh recobrado un poco de mi memoria, quiero que sepan que los amo y perdónenme por hacerlos sufrir._

_Su padre, quién es un autentico hombre ha decidido seguirme, yo hubiera preferido que él estuviera con ustedes pero él ha dicho que me ama y que donde quiera que me encuentre él ira conmigo, para no dejarme sola, para no apartarse de mi… y en el nombre de él, también quiero que lo perdonen por esta decisión._

_Recuerden que los amamos y que donde quiera que nos encontremos, seguiremos amándolos porque son nuestros, son nuestros queridos hijos. Gracias por el amor que nos han dado… los quiere su madre y por supuesto, su padre._

_Atte. Hinata Hyûga."_

**..****ƸӜƷ****.****.**

Por otro lado, aquel señor se filtró por la farmacia del lugar ya que la enfermera de guardia se encontraba dormida. Tomó dos frascos y dos jeringas y salió rápidamente del lugar antes de ser descubierto, cuando llegó al pasillo que conectaban las recamaras primero se metió a la suya y tomó su desgastado diario, cerró su puerta y se dirigió hacia su amada esposa.

Ella lo esperaba sonriente y antes de tomar aquella decisión se abrazaron.

- ¿Estás lista? – preguntó el de cabellos blancos.

- Si. – respondió ella.

- Entonces… acuéstate – dijo cariñosamente.

- Acuéstate junto a mi – pidió ella.

Y despacio y con calma ambos de acostaron en aquella cama individual, el ojiazul dejó su diario sobre el buró y sobre el diario dejó la carta que la ojiperla había escrito.

Naruto la inyectó primero a ella en el brazo y luego él mismo se inyectó.

- Te amo. – susurró ella antes de cerrar sus ojos.

- Y yo te amo más. – respondió el ojiazul antes de cerrar los suyos.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados el uno al otro y con una grata sonrisa. Ambos morían sobre una cama individual para retiro de ancianos.

Al amanecer una de las enfermeras entró y se topó con dos cuerpos inmóviles pero abrazados, ella se acercó a ellos y notó que ambos tenía una sonrisa en sus labios… habían muerto felices, abrazados y con un grande amor que podía sentirse en aquel lugar. La enfermera sonrió y una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas.

- Tanto se amaban… ¿Cierto? – comentó la enfermera tristemente. Sin duda tendría algo que contar a sus familiares…

** .:FIN:.**

_Hi, Hi!, perdón por haber tardado un milenio con la continuación pero… como bien dije, hubo muchos problemas en mi vida que no me dejaron continuar._

_Enserio, GRACIAS por todos sus Reviews y sus amenazas! xDD sin ellos no soy nada (?) jejeje. Los AMO en verdad, gracias por sus apoyos y gracias por los likes en mi página de facebook (; Y bueno ya saben, los personajes son de mi amorcito Masashi Kishimoto, solo que él no lo sabe ^u^ y las faltas de ortografía que creen?, SON GRATIS! Wiiii ;DDD jejejeje _

_Y bueno si quieren dejarme un review se los agradeceré eternamente C: y si quieren epílogo pues… ya saben que hacer ;DDD (y no es por sobornar muajajaja) xDDD en fin. GRACIAS C: me hacen muy feliz :3 y ya saben…_

_**Si NO quieren epílogo o no les gustó la historia, entonces NO dejen reviews DD': ( ¡Déjenme reviews! :c)**_


End file.
